Devil in Disguise
by ReneeSilverWind
Summary: Mystic Falls 1969: Damon the Greaser is attracted to Elena the square, Elena has been raised to hate Greasers but for some reason can't figure out why Damon get's the exception. Can Damon get Elena to see that his life style isn't all about violence and bad morals? Will he be able to show her in time before the Town Council twist everything from Damon and the other Greaser's pasts?
1. Chapter 1

**Soc's and Greasers**

_Disclaimer; I own nothing_

_**A/N; So here is that Greaser fic I was going on about in Insecure Talent, now doing a little research I have decided to set this in 1969 which honestly is because the music choices are more familiar to me but as I said I did do a little research and greasers were around up until about 1975, well that was when the fashion changed. I've only watched 'Grease' so I honestly don't know much about this decade if I'm being honest so if something is wrong please don't hesitate about correcting it because I'm just getting my information from the web and we all know how unreliable some sites can be. I hope that the 'Soc's' aren't from a book or a made up group because they are gonna be my rivals so if you recognise anything then let me know because once again this is just facts I'm gathering online.**_

_**Without further ado, enjoy this first chapter and let me know what you think of it;**_

**6th January 1969**

The Soc's were the clean kept people; neat hair, fancy clothes, flashy cars and perfect manners. The Soc's mostly contained of jocks and any other squares that occupied any of these traits, Tyler Lockwood was the head of the Soc's and Squares in Mystic Falls High – he was always on committees to do with improving our town, his father was the current mayor of Mystic Falls which therefore made Tyler an even bigger square. Matt Donovan was his best-friend and second best square, his father was the head of Mystic Falls high and his mother was a doctor. There were a few other Soc's but these two where the biggest squares on campus, who both shared a strong passion of hatred for the Greasers.

The Greasers, Damon and Stefan Salvatore were the head of the well known Greasers of Mystic Falls. Greaser's paraded around in leather jackets and greased up hair, big hair stuffed with products such as pomade and other heavy hair waxes giving them the perfect Elvis Presley hair-do. Mustangs and Corvettes were the signature car models that Greasers would often cart around in, speeding around the corners of Mystic Falls and scaring off the newer squares.

Tyler and his father where doing all they could to get rid of the Greasers, mainly Stefan and Damon Salvatore but they couldn't nail them with a good enough reason. Giuseppe Salvatore was the head of the Founders council and had a good reign on who was kicked out of Mystic Falls, Richard Lockwood although being the mayor still couldn't kick Giuseppe and his boys out, Giuseppe knew how his boys were and their reputation but found himself often to occupied with other things to care what they were up to.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~

"Are you kidding me? Stefan Salvatore! He's that really bad Greaser guy, how could you?" Elena Gilbert was sat at the Falls with her best-friend Caroline Forbes, Elena was wearing an ankle length yellow dress with ruffles at the bottom and her hair was up in a pony tail Caroline was wearing a long grey skirt and purple blouse.

"Look, he asked me out and I think that the greasers are we more hotter than the rest of the squares that always fumble with their words and sweat nervously when they ask me out! Stefan just walked straight up to me and asked if I wanted to see a movie with him next Saturday" Caroline defended herself.

"Yeah but now that Bonnie is dating my brother and you're going on a date with Stefan I'm all alone! Not to mention the fact that you are both dating Greasers which is strictly forbidden with our reputations any way!" Elena cried out in frustration.

"I know but I'm tired of being a square Elena! My mum is a respected sheriff and it puts pressure on my behaviour, I think that exploring who I really am will help relieve some stress" Caroline said in a softer tone.

Elena rolled her eyes still feeling determined "what do you think my dad will say when he finds out that my two best friends are newly greasers? He was really disappointed in Bonnie but after Jeremy had a go at him he finally accepted it, and don't get me started on how he reacted when he found out that Jeremy was becoming a greaser."

"Whatever Elena, I'm not gonna stop being your friend but I'm also not going to keep acting like a boring square when I know that it's just not me" Caroline said effectively ending the conversation.

Elena nodded her head finally giving up "so I've decided that I don't want to go steady with Matt, I'm just not feeling it."

"So you don't want to be with the Soc's then?"

Elena shook her head "I don't know, I'm definitely not saying I want to be a greaser before you start but I don't think that being Soc suits me either."

"Yeah, I guess that's what made me want to accept Stefan's proposal, even though I act like a square being a Soc is just way to boring."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while before they heard a car come squealing around the corner and loud shouting, an orange mustang came speeding around onto the grass and several people ran away.

Caroline and Elena both stood up and watched as the car came into view, at closer inspection it was the greasers. It looked as though Damon was driving, Stefan and Klaus jumped from the back of the car as Damon pulled it to a stop.

"You still up for this Saturday, doll?" Stefan asked as he tucked his tinted glasses into his white shirt and approached Caroline.

"I sure am" she said beaming.

Stefan rolled his eyes "have you two seen Tyler Lockwood?"

Caroline shook her head "why do you want Tyler?" Elena suddenly piped up.

"Who might you be?"

"Elena Gilbert."

Damon approached them and pulled his brother back slightly "that's Jeremy's sister Stef, I think she's a square."

"Gosh how rude" Elena said but continued on "so why do you want Tyler?"

"Why, is he your boyfriend?" Damon taunted.

"No, I just don't trust you grubby greasers."

Damon chuckled "little girl, you should watch your mouth."

"Hey, don't start." Caroline defended her friend.

"Look whatever, obviously you haven't seen him."

Stefan shrugged as the rest of the Greasers got out of the car and began walking up to him, Klaus and Damon "shall we rough em' up? Send Tyler a message." Kai, one of the greasers asked with a smirk.

Stefan shook his head "no can do, this little blonde one here is mine and the other is Jeremy's little sister.

"Wow how charming, what are we just little things?" Elena asked fed up of their attitude.

Damon walked closer to Elena "for a square you sure have got some spunk, your brother been teaching you the ways?"

Elena shook her head folding her arms over her bosom "I just don't have time for Greasers."

Elena watched a satisfied smirk appear on Damon's face but then heard more shouting "hey, you idiots better not be harassing my sister!?"

Jeremy walked amongst the Greasers " 'Lena, what are you doing here? This is Greaser business, you know how messy that gets go home."

"Jeremy I can do what I want, besides I was here first with Caroline you're buddies here started harassing us on where Tyler is."

"Is that true? Come on that's my sister, get outta here!" Jeremy shouted as he ushered the guys back to the Mustang.

Jeremy walked up to his sister, only himself Stefan and Damon stood "come on guys, let's not go around threatening each other sisters or their blonde friends."

Caroline rolled her eyes "don't have sisters" Damon said smugly.

"Whatever, just leave her alone" Jeremy finished when Damon and Stefan finally agreed.

"See you at the weekend doll" Stefan called out as he walked back to the Mustang with Jeremy leaving just Damon with the girls.

Damon grabbed Elena's hand and kissed the back of it "see you around baby."

Elena pulled her hand back and watched as Damon walked away with a smug smile on his face.

"I think that you might get a Greaser after all Elena" Caroline said trying not to laugh.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

"So, what and who do we have the Greasers then?" Mayor Lockwood asked as he began the council meeting.

"Well lets break it down with what we know, there are the Mikaelson brothers; Kol, Elijah and Klaus, we have Kai Parker and Jeremy Gilbert then there is Alaric Saltzman and Giuseppe's boys Damon and Stefan Salvatore also the new member Enzo, I believe that is it?" Logan Fell said reading from a list.

"I don't understand the big deal here, they're just boys being boys" Giuseppe said seemingly un-fazed.

"Giuseppe I'm sorry to say but it's much more than this, most of them are in their early twenties and are into serious business now, including your boys." Mayor Lockwood said

"Fine, do what you must ever since their mother died they have been acting up, if this is the only way to make them learn then so be it" Giuseppe finally concluded.

"Good, now it's not gonna be easy to get them because of couple of them have parent's who are well respected in our town such as the Gilbert boy, such a pity he's not more like his sister."

A few people nodded and agreed with the statement, "we could get Rebekah Mikaelson to give us some dirt on her brothers?" One council member suggested.

"No, she would never do that."

"What about Elena Gilbert?" Another asked.

"Once again, these young ladies respect their brothers although I can't understand why."

Someone was shuffling through some draws when they finally pulled out a folder and began reading silencing the conversations "Finn Mikaelson, leader of the Soc's and Square's in western Virginia, eldest brother of the Mikaelson's he hates his brother Klaus and stays away from any other kin, I think we could have a plan here." Logan Fell proudly announced as he pushed the folder into Richard Lockwood's lap.

"Well then gentlemen, let's get planning."

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~

Elena and Caroline were in the local diner dancing away on the dance floor "I love this song!" Elena exclaimed as they continued to Dance to the newly released Elvis song _Devil In Disguise._

Damon and his friend Alaric walked into the diner "is that Jeremy's sister?" Alaric asked pointing to the two dancing girls.

Damon smirked "go and keep the blonde one occupied, I got this."

Damon tapped Elena on the shoulder and she turned around, her smile being replaced by a frown "go away."

"Now, now, I come in peace, care to Dance?"

"What? No gees, go away!"

Damon rolled his eyes and grabbed her forcing her to dance "I know this song."

"_You look like an angel  
Walk like an angel  
Talk like an angel  
But I got wise  
You're the devil in disguise  
Oh yes you are  
The devil in disguise"_

Damon softly sang the lyrics in Elena's ear "I want to take you on a date."

"Your crazy" Elena said as they continued to dance.

"So I've heard."

_You fooled me with your kisses  
You cheated and you schemed  
Heaven knows how you lied to me  
You're not the way you seemed_

**A/N:- So this is the first chapter, short I know but it's just the introduction to how this works, once again if any thing is inaccurate or if it seems like I am copying some one else they please do tell! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Reputation, Reputation, Reputation**

_Disclaimer; I own nothing but the story line._

**A/N:- Hey guys, so I watched a film called '_The Outsiders' _and I found out that the Soc's are actually from that so what I'm gonna do is leave them as the rival group in this fanfic but I'm just gonna make one teensy weeny change. In _The Outsiders _the word 'Soc's' was pronounced like Socha's but in this fic we're gonna pronounce it like socks, I know it doesn't really matter but I just wanted to put that there, also this will not be a music fic like my other one however I might use a lot of songs because I just think that music sets a mood better than anything else.**

**~~DE~~**

"Hey Elena!" Tyler Lockwood called out across school campus, Elena halted on the small green she was standing on and let out a big smile.

"Hey there Tyler" she said as he approached her.

Tyler was wearing straight ironed cappuccino pants a white shirt and his Mystic High red and white jock jacket, "sorry to be blunt but is it true that Caroline is going on a date with Stefan Salvatore tomorrow?"

Elena sighed "I'm terrible sorry Tyler, I know how long you've been waiting to ask her out but yes it is true."

She thought that he would huff or choke up but he just smiled a devious smile "do you think that she would be willing to try and get us some information from him?"

Elena looked at him confused "what kind of information?"

"Elena, do you like the greasers?"

She shook her head "they're rotten trouble makers."

Tyler smiled even more "my dad's trying to kick them out of town but he doesn't have anything good enough on them, if you could try and persuade Caroline to get some dirt on Stefan this town would be forever in your debt."

Elena clutched her books to herself closer and seemed to think it over "I don't know Tyler, I don't think that Caroline would do that and besides Giuseppe is head of the council and he wouldn't kick his own boys out."

Tyler seemed to look around to see if anybody was near by listening "Elena I trust you, can you keep a secret?"

She nodded her head "of course."  
"My dad told me that apparently Giuseppe thinks it time that his boys move on" he seemed to pause before continuing "then later that night I heard him talking to my mum and saying that Giuseppe couldn't care less about Stefan and Damon that Giuseppe thinks that they are spoilt and he doesn't have time for them."

Elena seemingly winced, she couldn't imagine what it would be like to have your parent hate you and band up with others to get you kicked out of your home town, it made her wonder if maybe all of the Greasers had a story.

They did of course, but nobody cared to know.

"Gee, I don't really want to get to involved Tyler" Elena said honestly.

"If your worried about your brother he won't get kicked out" Tyler promised "they are hoping that this is just a phase and once the other greasers get kicked out he will grow out of it."  
Elena sighed and shook her head "I care for my brother deeply but I know that this isn't just a phase to him, however much the greasers bother me family comes first and I can't betray Jeremy, I'm sorry Tyler."

Tyler sighed then shrugged, he had really thought that Elena would be one of those people who would jump at the first opportunity to rid the greasers "sure Elena, just don't tell no one what I told you okay?"

Elena nodded her head and Tyler bolted off to join the other squares in the quad.

"So little miss Queen B, you done messing around with the squares and ready to become a Soc?" Elena turned around to see the face behind the voice; Vicki Donovan.

Vicki was another situation like Elena's when Vicki herself was a greaser (or a greaser groupie) and Matt was a square, for Elena it was the opposite. "Go away Vicki, I don't want to be seen with you."

"Because of your reputation right? What do you care, your brother has ruined it for you as I have for mine." She pointed out smirking as she took a long toke on her blunt.

"No Vicki, what I meant was I don't want to be seen with the people who take drugs and sleep around the school."

Vicki rolled her eyes "not all of us can be sweet cherry picker virgins, Elena."

Elena blushed "you don't know me Vicki."

"Everyone knows you Elena, and everyone knows how perfect you are, what I can't understand is why you just don't join in with the Soc's and seal the deal of being a super boring forever virgin."

Elena fumed with that secret rage that she always hid behind her façade "_I can't understand _how you're not in the _Greasers, _is it because there not interested in the easy sluts of our school who smoke drugs and also hang around with the doped up hippies?"

Vicki growled "well like you said, slut groupie of the greasers – your brother didn't seem to mind."

Elena could of punched her right there but she didn't for the grace of her reputation "your sad Vicki, I pity the person who tries to get a record from sleeping off with half of the school."

"You little bitch!" Vicki shouted as she lunged for Elena.

Elena covered her face with her arms expecting the first blow but opened them when nothing happened, she was greeted with the blue eyed greaser who was shooing away a scared looking Vicki "you alright doll?"

Elena composed herself "I was just fine _blue eyes_" she taunted.

Damon smirked "you have fire, why don't I ever see it come out?"

"Because that's not who I am" Elena retorted as she brushed down her white blouse and almost floor length navy blue skirt.

Damon rolled his eyes "you know that's not true, why do you insist on acting like these squares anyway?"

Elena narrowed her eyes in an attempt to appear angry "for your information those _squares _just happen to be my friends."

Damon laughed then shook his head "nuh uh princess, the only square friends you have have moved on with us dirty little greasers."

Elena sighed knowing it was true "look whatever, just leave almost being seen with Vicki was bad enough if I get caught with you who knows what could get passed around."

Damon frowned "popularity isn't everything you know Elena, besides why do you hate us so much?"

"I don't hate my brother" Elena dead panned.

"Well put it this way, if your friends stay with us and you want to keep on being there friends your gonna have to get used to it." Damon stated matter of factly.

"Are you threatening me?" Elena challenged.

Damon took on a look of belief "What? No! I would never threaten-"

"Yes you have, that's all you greasers do is threaten and use violence!"

Damon once again rolled his eyes "you didn't let me finish, I would never threaten you or hurt a _woman _or anything of the female species, geesh Elena I do have morals."

That made Elena feel relieved that they weren't indeed complete monsters "have any of you threatened a woman before?"

Damon nodded "Kai has a bad record and if I'm being honest he's probably a little insane so if I were you if you so desperately like to piss us all off avoid him."

Elena gulped "is that all?"

"You sound a little surprised baby, like I said before I have morals and so does everyone else, we might rough up women a bit to send their boys messages but not violently" he admitted.

"But you just said you don't threaten women."

"I don't, I threaten their men and get them to pass along the message" he said simply.

Elena sighed "I don't think you hate me" Damon said out of the blue.

Elena crossed her arms "what makes you say that?"

"Because if you hated me so much or even a little you wouldn't be talking to me and asking me questions right now" he said with a small smirk of pride.

"I told you I wanted you to go away but you wouldn't listen."

"Yeah well you could've just ignored me doll."

Elena's cheeks grew with a tint of red which she couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger "look I don't even know your name blue eyes, so maybe now that we've had a little chat would you leave?"

"No can do baby doll, how about you agree to go on a date with me and then I'll leave you."

"Why in the world would I agree to do that, Mr?" She said standing with he hands on her hips.

"Because for first things I am irresistible" he said with a wink "second of all I know you're free tomorrow night because Jeremy said so and of course the fact that I just saved you from ruining that pretty little face of yours by getting a smack from Vicki Donovan, not that a punch from her or anybody could make you any less pretty" he said charmingly.

Elena sighed "I never thought I would say this but yes, I am thankful that you saved me from her and what you just said was real sweet but I just can't date a greaser."

Damon felt himself getting annoyed, why was he trying so for this girl? "Who are you trying to impress Elena, does your reputation mean that much to you?"

Elena growled slightly which surprised Damon "no, I just know that you Greasers are all set out to corrupt girls like me! And before you even say anything about my brother, even him I know that every single one of you Greasers couldn't care less about girls like me and are after only one thing."

Damon calmed his mood a little after her outburst and understood why she was wound so tight about him "yeah well I don't feel like I wanna corrupt you, besides even if I did which I _don't _Jeremy would kill me."

Elena sighed feeling her anger simmer down again "okay but this goes on my terms do you understand?"

Damon smiled at her acceptance "go on."

"First of we are going to the Diner, I'm not going to the cinema where you can try and make out and grope me. Second of all don't tell anyone because this isn't a date to me, this is just getting some one of my back. And Thirdly don't bother picking me up just meet me there."

Damon shook his head and crossed his arms "now that is just stupid Ms Gilbert, I asked for a date not some kind of 'divorced-parents-meet-to-discuss-who-gets-the-child meeting'" Damon ground out. "Yes fine we can go to the diner and yes I won't try to touch you inappropriately and I'll even not tell anybody about this but to me this is a date and I will pick you up from your house Elena, and too me it's also not a debt your repaying back just because I stopped you from getting beat up.

Elena tried to stay stern but couldn't as she regretfully realised that she was actually being quite harsh to this man when really he hadn't done anything to upset her.

"Okay, that's fine you can do that" she said giving in and earning a smile from him.

"I'll see you tomorrow at six then" he said with a wink and walked off.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~

_Dear diary;_

_Please don't judge me too harshly but I agreed on a 'date' with this greaser. I suppose I owe him one since he saved me from getting beaten up by Vicki Donovan earlier today, I lost my rag with her again today and almost caused a scene. The greaser which I'm going out with tomorrow night can easily pick out my temper, it's like he can read me like a book I swear! He tells me that he doesn't think I will ever be a Soc because I'm to feisty, maybe he's right I mean I definitely __do not __want to be a greaser, honest! But I also don't want to be a Soc, well maybe I should just stay as a plain old square because I'm most certainly not ready to even consider wanting to be one of those love child hippie people._

_I'm going to go now, I've got a cheer leading routine that I have to practice for the big game – I can't believe I'm going on this date, I don't even know the guy's name I just call him Blue Eyes!_

_Golly Gosh, yours Elena._

"Elena?" Grayson called out from downstairs.

Elena came running down the stairs with a lolly pop in her mouth just as her brother came into view, god she looks so innocent Jeremy thought.

"Yes Daddy?"

"Sweet innocent Elena" Jeremy muttered as he grabbed his coat.

"Where do you think your going?" Grayson asked sternly.

"I'm going out to meet Damon and Enzo" Jeremy answered as he grabbed his bike keys.

"You most certainly are not! I know that Damon is nothing but trouble, he is the one who started this whole Greaser gang after he corrupted his own brother!" Grayson accused.

Jeremy rolled his eyes "you know that you can't control me dad" he said as he walked out the front door.

The last thing Elena and Grayson could hear was the revving of Jeremy's motor bike as he sped off.

"I'm so glad that your better than him Elena" Grayson said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Daddy, he's still my brother, your son" she said softly.

Grayson shook his head "I'm a very respected surgeon the top of them all and that boy is ruining everything I've worked for!"

Elena patted his arm "it's okay dad, just let it go it's fine."

Grayson sighed "we've got a plan from the founder's council meeting, I'm hoping this is what's going to nail those filthy sinners."

Elena coughed awkwardly "speaking of, I have a meeting to get to, be good honey" Grayson said as he kissed the top of her head and grabbed his car keys.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

"Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett, Josette Parker, Camille O'Connell and Hayley Marshall those are the five current girl-friends of our little greaser friends" Logan said smugly then continued "Finn and Rebekah Mikaelson - Josette, Olivia and Luke Parker – Elena Gilbert. Those Ladies and Gentlemen are the names of the siblings from our gang, now I've been able to draw up a couple of lost documents which were never important until now there is a Vicki Donovan, Matt's sister who used to hang around with the Greasers a Isobel Flemming and Andie Starr who were also known to be close acquaintances. I'm sure that we could get a little information from all of these women but not a lot because I don't think any of them were close enough the Greasers however it is a start."

"I believe that we should work our way from acquaintances to family to girl-friends and see what we can get" Logan suggested.

Everyone in the room nodded then Grayson piped up "have you got anything on Finn Mikaelson yet?"

"We've tried to contact him but haven't got anything yet however we are almost certain that he has something else he wouldn't be so difficult to find" Logan said which had several people agreeing.

"What about your boys Giuseppe? Have they said anything to you?"

Giuseppe shook his head "unfortunately no at the moment they seem pretty innocent but the moment they start acting dodgy I'll report it here."

Logan nodded "so everybody if Giuseppe agrees I would say we try and interview these people and get as much dirt as we can, it's too quiet I know these Greaser's are up to something."

**A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, don't forget to review and also I know that Logan leads the meetings and that Giuseppe is actually the leader but he's old now and needs a spoke person, Giuseppe just agrees or disagrees to anything said. So yeah don't forget this is set in 1969 which is why the language and outfits are a old fashioned also Hippies just had to be mentioned it being the swinging sixties and all I just couldn't resist;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tell me who you are**

_Disclaimer; I own nothing_

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this fic, I have to admit thought I am a little disappointed with the lack of reviews but also the low number of people who have actually viewed this fic, so get out there and tell people who like a bit of greasers, swinging sixties &amp; sexy Damon!**

**~~DE~~**

_Slam, _Kai slammed the door shut to the Mustang hard as he was the last one to jump out._ Clunk, stomp _heavy boots crashed down onto the gravel of the dusty floor. Today it was one of those days where business had to get taken care of, Damon and Stefan Salvatore were in front of their Greaser group leading the way.

Both Stefan and Damon were wearing white shirts with black leather jackets, blue jeans and black boots they both had their hair slicked back and styled into the typical Greaser do, and the other's trailing behind didn't look much different.

The brothers led the rest of the Greasers up until they came to deserted bank which was only occupied by a load of hippie weed smokers, in the back ground Damon could the Beatles playing.

_Love, love, love  
Love, love, love  
Love, love, love_

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done  
Nothing you can sing that can't be sung  
Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game  
It's easy_

Damon rolled his eyes "so my long haired grubby friends, I believe that you owe us some money."

One of the hippies pulled down his red-circled glasses and smirked as he blew out a drag of smoke "chill man, I told you it's cool."

"Well you see that's the thing _man _it's not cool, it's been three months and we even gave you an extra week and half" Klaus said as he walked up to the guy and snatched the blunt from his mouth.

Klaus gave it a good sniff and tutted whilst waggling his finger "this isn't what we sold you, which means you've used it and your smoking something new, this here... produce" he paused and wet his lips "is something new, so the money that you've been buying this shit with is ours, I know you aren't broke Derek you sneaky fucker, you thought that we'd forget didn't you?" Klaus questioned smugly.

Derek sighed and stood up as he brushed down his loose fitted flower printed trousers "look, I only got a little money so I decided to buy this" he said shrugging.

"Except with that money you could've paid us off" Alaric added in.

"Just chill yourself guys and let go" another chimed in from the background.

"Okay well, you know the drill you pay one way or the other and it looks like were going for the latter" Kai said with a sinister smirk.

Damon shrugged "one more week?"

Derek nodded and extended his hand for Damon to shake "that's great dude."

Damon smirked and grabbed his hand, but then pulled him and punched him hard in the face "rough em' up a bit boys" he leaned in closer to the gasping Derek "this is your warning" he threatened.

The greasers all scattered and began to smash up possessions, a couple were chasing after some hippies and Damon and Kai were being merciless as they beat the two main 'flower power' guys to a near bloody coma.

"Damon, Damon!" Stefan was pulling his brother away from a hippie who was on the ground with a completely bloody face and probably several broken ribs and a few other bones "the fuzz, come on brother we gotta split!"

Damon finally saw sense and pulled away as he joined the others and ran back to the Mustang as the sirens came more into a hearing range.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Elena grumbled to herself in the mirror as she straightened up her button down blue blouse.

She was getting ready for her date with the mystery blue eyes, Elena really didn't want to do this, he was taking her to the diner for milkshakes and fries which sounded the perfectly innocent date _especially _for a Greaser but Elena despised them, the only possible sympathy she could have for any of them would be to appreciate that they all didn't have the best home lives and Elena could only feel slightly bad because she was so close to her parents.

"It's weird that I don't even know his name" she said into her reflection as she pushed her hair up to make it all big an beehive-ey.

Caroline and Stefan were going to the drive-in movies and Elena had shook her head when she found out, she knew exactly what that Salvatore would be up to and she also knew that Caroline was so blinded by his looks so she wouldn't care.

She looked into her reflection and stomped her foot childishly why was she even bothering to make herself look pretty? It was just for some handsy blue-eyed Greaser.

When Elena heard the door knock she huffed and trekked down the stairs, Jeremy was out with Bonnie which she was kind of glad for – she didn't want him getting all excited over her 'experimenting' in becoming a greaser, which was absolutely not doing.

Elena swung the door up with a frown but couldn't stop the butterfly's in her stomach as she took in his typical James Dean bad boy look.

She involuntarily sighed which he in return put on a cocky smirk "see something you like?"

Elena folded her arms and huffed, god she was acting childishly tonight "just an annoyingly incessant Greaser at my door" she grumbled out as she walked through the threshold and closed the door.

Damon lead her out to his car and opened the door for her, when they were both in he turned to look at her and smirked devilishly "I'm not letting you leave without a dance so don't think that you're gonna get away with giving me the slip."

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

Elena sipped on her think pink milkshake and watched as Damon every now and then stole fries from her basket, she would be lying if she said that honestly she wasn't having a good time.

Damon was being surprisingly the perfect gentleman and Elena sighed as she had really hoped that she would be able to hate him for it after.

"So doll, how about that Dance?"

Elena rolled her eyes "I hardly think we can dance to this song."

Damon chuckled as _My Generation _by _The Who _was blasting through the juke box "okay Miss fussy, A) yes you can and B) you can dance to any song."

"well Mr _Greaser _I'm not dancing to this song."

Damon stood from his chair and walking to the juke box, he put some money in and _I'm a believer _by _The Monkees _began to play.

Damon pulled Elena from her chair and onto to dance floor where some other couples were also dancing "don't tell me that we can't dance to this because we can."

Damon began to spin Elena around and too her surprise he was actually a brilliant dancer, Damon dipped her down low to the floor and quickly pulled her back up as he spun her in then out.

_Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind.  
I'm in love, I'm a believer!  
I couldn't leave her if I tried._

Elena's heart was racing and her pulse was jacked with how he expertly pulled he across the room "having fun birdy?"

Elena tried hard but couldn't stop the smile that cracked through her frowns as he pulled close to his chest "it's okay" she lied.

Damon shook his head "nuh uh, I think you're having fun for once."

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE  
Elena dumped her bag onto the kitchen side and walked to fridge and pulled out some orange juice, Elena couldn't believe that she had actually had a good time.

As harsh as it sounded she had honestly thought that he would give her some fries, make her pay for them herself, cop a feel and leave.

She had been completely knocked off her feet with how wrong she was.

Elena sat at the kitchen stool and began to contemplate her evening when she heard her dad grumbling as he walked in "daddy, what's wrong?"

Grayson sighed and stood at the opposite side of the kitchen island "we had seven emergency casualty's rushed in this morning, these hippies got beat pretty bad up Mystic hill."

Elena gasped "do you know what happened."

Grayson smiled a little "it was the Greasers, they told us in their barely conscious states" he bit out.

"Those Greasers are so rotten!"

Elena paused.

"It wasn't Jeremy was it?"

Grayson sighed "Jeremy was there I'm afraid but it was that Damon Salvatore which had done the worst."  
Elena grumbled, whenever there was a serious problem it was always down to that bloody man. Her dad was always complaining about him from what she knew he was Stefan's older brother and a trouble maker.

"Enough people gave confirmation that it was the eldest Salvatore that had done the worst, I think Sheriff Forbes is going to arrest him tonight."

"You mean like, prison?"

Grayson shook his head "I'm afraid not, he'll be stuck in a cell but I have no doubts that he will get bailed out as soon as possible."

Elena rolled her eyes "he is such a disgusting man, I couldn't imagine someone like him having any kind of gentleman qualities all I see is a rude bully."

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

Damon passed his jail cell with his hands behind his back, he knew that this would happen, whenever Stefan has to pull him off someone he knows he's gone to far.

"Salvatore" a voice boomed.

Damon watched as a jail warden came up to his cell "you get one call."

Damon walked out of the cell when it was unlocked and picked up the phone, he contemplated what to do.

Stefan would be with Caroline, Jeremy with Bonnie, Klaus with Cami, Alaric most likely chasing after Jo. There was no way he was calling Kai the psycho and Elijah and Kol weren't Damon's closest friends.

Damon sighed, why did he have to go to far on date night? He could always get out in the morning but the cell they were holding him in smelled like sick, they did it every time and Damon knew it.

Well there was only one more option, "hello Elena."

"_How did you get my number?"_

Damon rolled his eyes at he idiotic reply.

"You live in the same house as Jeremy right?"He didn't give her time to reply because he was tight for time "I need you to do me a favour."

"_And why would I do that?"_

"Because if you don't then I will literally follow you around you all day everyday, I got nothing but time sweet-cheeks."

"TWO MINUTES!" The warden barked.

"_What is it?"_

"I need you to bail me out of jail" Damon bit the inside of his cheek.

"_What? No! You're a greaser I would never do that! I don't even know your name!" _She shouted down the phone.

"Damon, Damon Salvatore is my name."

**A/N:- So, do you think that Elena will bail him out? Also the outfit Elena wears on their date is the outfit she wore to the decade dance, I can't remember if it's from season 1 or 2, 1 I think. Anyway don't forget to review and tell your friends about it, once again this isn't a song fic but it will occasionally have songs and their lyrics also I have done my research on the sixties briefly so I have put a lot of though into this;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The unexpected truth**

_Disclaimer; I own nothing._

**A/N: So here we go with another chapter, I would like to say that although I have recently written a Bamon fic that doesn't by any means mean that I'm going to stop writing my Delena fics, if you read my bio you will see that I briefly mentioned about possible writing more ships and fandoms in the future so please don't get upset, just enjoy what I have to offer!;)**

**~~DE~~ **

"Damon freaking Salvatore!" Elena shouted down the phone, practically pulling her hair out at the ends "I went on a date with _the _Damon Salvatore!"

"Well I see I have a reputation" he said smirking slightly down the phone.

"ONE MORE MINUTE" the warden barked.

"So sweet cheeks, I'm a little pressed for time and I apologise for having to cut this short but would you mind terribly bailing me out?"

Elena scoffed "you must be out of your bloody mind! I would never bail out a greaser, I wouldn't even bail out my brother let alone Damon Salvatore!"

Damon rolled his eyes getting agitated, he really was not up for spending the night in a puke infested cell "can't you just jump of your Queen-B high horse for five fucking minutes and help someone out who isn't of your social class for once?"

Elena couldn't believe the words he was sprouting "you have no right to talk to me like that! You don't know me and I know enough about you to know that you are in that cell for a reason."

"Well obviously you don't know me as well as you think because I already told you that I what I do is strictly business!"

"Yeah right, and you expect me to believe a putrid lying greaser? You greasers are all the same, filthy little lying rats who only care about themselves and it's people like you who are ruining my brothers life!"

Damon was fuming, this girl had no right, she didn't know him, all she knew was reputation and he was getting sick of it "you know what Elena? I thought you were that interesting girl who blended in with the others because she didn't quite know what she wanted yet, but it seems like I was wrong, you're a Soc and a Square and you only listen to what shit daddy feeds you, turns out I couldn't be more wrong, you're not a challenge Elena your just a stuck up bitch and to be honest I can't believe that _I _went out on a date with _the _Elena Gilbert" he said imitating her words just in time for the warden to hang up the phone.

"Looks like your outta luck Salvatore" the warden said smirking "for the first time ever Damon Salvatore hasn't gotten his own way, I hope you get a nice sleep."

Damon was a minuscule away from ripping the wardens head off, Elena had already pissed him so bad and now he had the smug ass warden rubbing the fact that he was going to have to stay in an un-cleaned cell where they dumped off the town drunks.

"In you go" the warden said smirking as he pushed Damon into the cell and locked it up "there's a little sick on the bed so I would recommend sleeping on the floor, but then again the floor only looks inviting if you don't mind roaches" the warden paused before walking off and twirling the keys around his finger whilst muttering loud enough for Damon to hear "decisions, decisions."

Damon rolled his eyes and looked at the bed, indeed confirming the orange looking substance plastered along the bottom and middle.

He grimaced and went to go sit on the floor and lean up against the grimy wall, why did he bother calling Elena? He should've just called Kol or Elijah, at least then he would've actually stood a chance against having to stay in this stupid cell, but instead he opted for calling Elena because for some reason he couldn't get it through his thick skull that people like Elena despised Greasers and pay good money to see them all dead.

He huffed and picked up a little stone on the floor next to his shoe, in all his time of bad-assery he had never spent the night in a cell. But it wasn't because he was pussy and his crimes were worthless, no no, it was simply because he had never got _caught _and the few times that he had he would get bailed out no more than two hours after.

He started to throw the stone in the air and catch it, he knew that he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight with the horrible smells of his cell and the snoring of someone else a few cells down from his.

So he just sat on his ass on the cold hard floor and began to feebly occupy himself with the stone as he contemplated what else he could do to get his fathers attention.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

Elena was pacing her bedroom running circles in her head, she had so many emotions flying around that she didn't know what to do with a single one of them.

She had finally found out that the blue-eyed stranger had been Damon Salvatore and was furious the minute he had told her. She blew a casket when he was asking her to bail him from his cell and completely flipped saying some things that now she kinda regretted saying.

Elena had been brought up to hate Greasers and their nasty habits, when Jeremy became a Greaser Elena's father had gone crazy and tried everything in his power to keep Jeremy away from the Greasers, he thought that Jeremy was just acting up since their mother Miranda had died but it turned out to be more than that. In the end he just had to learn to live with it.

Elena knew that the Greasers did terrible things and sometimes they did terrible things just because they felt like it but Elena couldn't help but feel effected by Damon's earlier words, the way he had said that she was just like the others had hurt but what really caught her attention was when Damon said that she just relied on reputation.

Maybe that was true.

But now, Elena knew that deep down everyone had their own story to tell especially the Greasers, she must've hit a nerve with Damon and although her morals were telling her that he was in the right place he should be, the part of her that was rebellious, the part of her that _stuck _out to Damon was telling her to abandon her morals and go listen to his side of the story.

Grayson was on the clock at the hospital and had got called out earlier to help with some non-scheduled operations, that was about half hour ago and Elena knew that he wouldn't be back for a long while.

She continued to pace the length of her room unsure of what to do, she stubbornly didn't want to bail Damon out because of his actions but deep down she knew she was gonna do it anyway, there was something about Damon that Elena knew meant more than just the words 'trouble.'

Sighing Elena groaned at her weak resolve and grabbed her coat, she ran down the stairs and out the door locking it behind her.

She hopped into her car and drove down to the town call, it was dark out and Elena knew that her father would kill her if he knew that she wasn't in bed and asleep by now.

Elena got out her car and walked up the stone steps until she got to the big doors of the town hall, it looked closed but Elena knew that there would have to be somebody inside, especially if there were people being held in cells inside.

She opened the door and walked inside, it was extremely quiet and Elena felt as though she was breaking in. She continued to walk down a long corridor until someone cleared their throat making Elena's skeleton jump from her skin "excuse me miss?"

Elena put her hand on her heart to slow down the beating and took a deep breath "ma'am do you know what time it is? It's almost midnight, I don't think your daddy would appreciate such a young girl like you wondering out so late especially in a place like this, do you know that we're holding criminals here tonight?" The man questioned an accusing voice.

Elena suddenly felt annoyed at how he was referring to what her father would think, did she really look that young?

"Yes I do know, actually that is why I'm here I came to bail someone out."

The warden looked at her for a few minutes before bursting out into laughter "sorry sweety but we don't got no one in here that you could be possibly interested in bailing out."

Elena rolled her eyes "I'm here to bail out Damon Salvatore."

The warden stopped laughing and glared at her "you've got to be kidding me."

Elena shook her head slightly "why does someone like _you _wanna bail out a scum-bag like= Salvatore?"

Elena was taken aback by his unprofessional-ness "I didn't think it mattered why, just tell me how much it will cost and I'll pay his bail."

The warden looked at her with an expression that pretty much masked disbelief "that son of a bitch has done it again!"

"Excuse me?"

"It doesn't matter, but it's gonna cost you mind Salvatore has been in here way to many times, are sure you don't wanna leave it? Teach him a lesson, you know that he's never been in a cell over night before."

Elena was shocked and thought that he would be used to it but nevertheless shook her head "no sir, just tell me how much so I can go home."

The man shook his head "well you look like you can afford it" he said looking her up and down which made Elena feel uncomfortable "$2,500 dollars."

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

The warden walked up to Damon's cell grumpily with the keys and began to unlock it, Damon was semi-asleep and the minute he heard the keys he perked up.

"You got bail" the man said sighing.

Damon stood up curiously and brushed the dust from his jeans as he followed the warden from the cell and down the corridors.

When he got to the end of the corridor Damon was honestly surprised to see Elena standing there, crossing he arms uncomfortably.

It was obvious to Damon that Elena wasn't used to being in places like this.

"Okay you two out, now" the warden growled angrily and Elena was quick to scurry out with Damon following her like a lost puppy.

"I must admit I didn't think that you'd show" he said smirking as they walked down the steps.

"Yeah well, you said some horrible things to me and I wanted to grill you on them" Elena retorted with her arms still folded.

Damon couldn't wipe the smirk from his face if he tried.

"That man, the police one – he didn't seem very professional to me, he kinda creeped me out a little." Elena confessed.

Damon nodded slowly "yeah, he's the kinda guy that won't listen to no one but himself, I'm guessing he tried to scare you off?"

"Yeah, her kept saying my daddy wouldn't approve of me being out so late."

Damon smiled "but it's true."

Elena scowled as they came to her car "I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"So why do you act like a such a child all of the time?" Damon questioned.

"You should be thankful to me for bailing your sorry ass out of that cell!"

Damon fake gasped "did the A-star student square Elena Gilbert just say _ass_?"

Elena rolled her eyes "you annoy me so much."

"And you have a fire that draws me in for more each time" Damon said smugly.

Elena leaned on the car door next to her "yeah well I should probably get back" she said awkwardly trying not to blush.

"Why?" Damon asked "you're already breaking curfew why not stay out a little longer?"

"Because I'm tired and if I'm lucky my dad isn't actually back yet."

"Don't you wanna take a walk with me? I've got nothing better to do" he said charmingly.

"Fine, if it will make you leave me alone."

"Hey princess, your the one that bailed me out, remember?"

Elena wanted to hit him but refrained figuring that he would somehow get satisfaction from him riling her up.

They walked around the block a little until Damon piped up with a serious question for once "so where is your mother? Jeremy never speaks of her, is she around?"

Elena coughed awkwardly then finally spoke up "she passed away a couple of years ago, she died of cancer so nothing unusual."

Damon hesitated before speaking up "I'm sorry for your loss" pause "I know how you feel."

Elena looked at him blankly then raised an eyebrow "where is your mother?"

Damon shrugged "she died about four years ago in a car crash, on coming lorry – messy situation" Damon said speaking about it if it were just the weather updates.

But now Elena finally understood, Damon masked his feelings behind nonchalance he acted as if nothing mattered but she knew that everything mattered.

"Damon?"

"Elena?" He mocked.

"Do you ever speak to your dad about it?"

Damon snorted "do you?"

"Sometimes, it actually helps but I was asking you not myself."

He grumbled "Giuseppe couldn't care less how Stefan and felt then and he couldn't care less now, when she died he didn't even bat an eyelid – he used to treat her like shit so I think that her dying just made life easier for him."

Elena noted how he said Giuseppe instead of 'father' and she could feel the hatred and sorrow radiating from him.

"How old are you Damon?"

"Twenty two, why?"

Elena shrugged "I don't know, I guess I feel like I understand you a little better now."

Damon smirked, his bravado back "so you don't think that I'm a lying Greaser anymore?"

Elena smiled "of course I do, but I don't judge _everything _based off of reputation" Elena paused "not anymore at least."

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

_Earlier that evening at the council meeting_

"I know where Finn Mikaelson is, he's in Europe in France at the moment with his fiancée; Sage" Logan Fell said thrusting some paper work at Giuseppe Salvatore.

"Have you contacted him?" The older man asked.

Logan shook his head, "we're calling him first thing tomorrow morning, it's a little risky calling an international number because we want this case to come up clean."

Giuseppe nodded and Grayson piped up "I don't understand what we're going to get from this guy."

Logan nodded and stood in the middle of the room with a white chunky looking folder in his left hand "Gentleman, if you could all listen up please."

He cleared his throat when the room went silent and continued "October 8th 1964, the year that 15 year old school girl April Young was murdered, now Gentlemen our very own Mikaelson family clan were at the scene that year but so was your boy" he turned to look at Giuseppe "Damon Salvatore was also at the scene with Alaric Saltzman, these people all got away with murder that night and in the end the case was deemed un-solvable and has been left open ever since. Finn Mikaelson later on left being a part of the Greaser's and has stayed on the low every since." Logan smiled with a crooked angle.

"This man knows who murdered April Young and it someone from the Greaser gang, and we are going to get answers out of him."

**A/N: Hahha, another cliff hanger, if you read my other fic you will know what I mean. So here is the mystery that you guys are gonna have to try and solve, there are gonna be a few clues popping up and misleading trails which you are gonna have to try and solve! Leave a review telling me which Greaser you think murdered April Young;) Remember to follow, favourite, save and rave!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Backward Choices**

_Disclaimer; I own nothing_

**A/N: Okay guys I know it's been a while but with exams coming up I'm afraid to say that updates will probably be less frequent! However saying that, I'm gonna say now that I'm not going to quit my current fics but I think I might branch off away from TVD a little and look into writing about some more fandoms. Of course I will still write TVD but to be honest it's kinda boring me now a little, I'm not saying that it's crap by any means but just a heads up that I will venture out a little more. I may explore some more TVD ships like I did with Bamon but I have also seen the whole of True Blood which you never know something could pop up not to mention my new Supernatural fetish;) So we'll just have to see but no I won't quit my current fanfictions as promised but like it says and has said for a while now in my bio there is some other stuff I want to explore, perhaps a crossover maybe? Who knows, can someone tell me how many fandoms you can have in a crossover fic or is it just two? That would be great to know;) And now finally after the longest Author's Note that I have ever written (which I thank you for reading) here is the next chapter!**

**~~DE~~**

"Wow, so your mum was a nurse in world war two?" Elena asked Damon as they continued to walk down the street lamp lit roads.

Damon nodded "Yeah, towards the end of the war I suppose they needed as any people as they could get so my mother was transferred but I wasn't born yet so I only know what Giuseppe bothered to tell me."

"When were you born?" Elena continued on asking questions.

"April 8th, 1947 you?"

"August 5th 1951" she answered.

Damon nodded "so you're 18 then huh?"

"Yeah, but unlike you I'm actually mature for my age."

Damon scoffed "yeah you're right, but the thing is your way to mature for your age."

"What? You meant that I don't run about in a gang trying to scare off the locals and flush any future I may or may not have down the drain?"

Damon rolled his eyes "seriously Elena? None of us were any good to have any kind of a future and before you even start, no not even your brother. Maybe once upon a time but like you and I both know that every Greaser has a story and that because of the 'story' there is no going back to normal. It's a coping mechanism Elena, you see that I used a big word, maybe you'll understand a little better if I use big words."

Elena was surprised by Damon's outburst, she cleared her throat "I know Damon, you know my brothers story? Don't forget that I was there also."  
Damon sighed and ran a hand through his slicked hair "maybe I should get you back, it's kinda late."

Elena nodded "yeah okay but my car's back at the police station."

"We're a little while from there now but we're like five minutes from your house, just go back for it tomorrow."

They both headed to Elena's house in silence and as suspected all lights were off, Damon made sure to walk Elena all the way up to the door and watched as she stood by the door idle "aren't you going to go in?"

She shushed him a hissing sound and pressed her forefinger to his lips, Damon smirked and sucked the finger into his mouth causing Elena to pull back "gross!"

"Quiet!" Damon mocked with a satisfied smile.

Elena looked at her finger and tried not to think about the tingling sensation forming between her legs, before she could get another word out the landing light was flicked on and the front door was swung open.

"Elena Gilbert, where in the hell have you been?!" Grayson shouted as he stood in the doorway clearly unimpressed.

Elena was scrambling for an excuse when it seemingly finally dawned on Grayson that Damon was there "what the hell do you think you are doing here _boy? _What did you do to her?" Grayson grabbed Elena forcefully by the arm and pulled her inside "what did he do to you? I'm calling the police fucking Greaser!"

Elena had never heard her father swear before and was honestly shocked at his unnecessary outburst toward Damon "daddy stop it! Damon hasn't done anything I swear! He was just walking me home, making sure that I was safe in the dark."

"It's a lie! All Greasers are the same, I know what you're after, my poor innocent Elena!"

"Are they really huh? Then what about Jeremy? Do you think that all he wants is to corrupt girls and get into their panties?" Damon questioned with crossed arms.

Grayson scowled "Jeremy is different! Elena get upstairs NOW!"

Elena shuddered and shot Damon an apologetic look before dashing up the stairs "you boy have exactly 5 seconds to get of my property before I call the cops" Grayson threatened.

"Oh don't worry I'll leave, but not because you told me to and certainly not because of the cops and you know that, I'll leave for peace of Elena's mind you jackass" Damon said as he turned and walked off the porch.

"Don't you dare come back here or near my girl! And don't you think your father isn't hearing about this!"Grayson shouted as Damon continued to walk away.

Damon could care less about what Grayson was sprouting out across the neighbourhood at one in the morning but he let the man continue with his threats as he just walked away into the street.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

Elena didn't want to deal with the wrath of her father, she knew that once he was done with Damon he would come straight up to her room and punish her for even being in same breathing distance as a Greaser.

The whole thing was ridiculous, her father was going on one for absolutely no reason! All she did was hang out with Damon for a little while, sure it was late out but it hadn't bothered him before. It was all because Damon was a Greaser so what if Damon was from a different batch of cookies?

As Elena lay in her bed she thought about it more and more and finally came to the conclusion that the way her father was behaving was how she once would have. Elena used to hate the Greasers, perhaps not as bad as Grayson for the sake of her relationship with her brother but Elena would have happily paid to see the Greasers run out of town for good, but now she was just starting to realise that they actually were just misunderstood rebels.

Footsteps could be heard walking up the stairs and Elena held her breath, waiting for her father to walk in and shout and lecture about her being with Damon.

"Elena Marie Gilbert, what in God's name did I just witness?"

Elena sighed "daddy, he was just walking me home you know making sure that I got back safe."

"Elena! I don't even know where to begin, for one you can tell me why you were out so late, then you can tell me why your car isn't here and you had to walk back then finally you can tell me why the hell you were with a fucking Greaser!"

Elena gasped as her father shouted the last few words "I—I well, I went for a drive then my car broke down and I saw Damon and he said he's walk me home."

Grayson shook his head "you would've been ten times more safer walking home alone then with a Greaser, a Salvatore nonetheless the one who practically started the Greasers."

"I know but daddy-."

"No Elena, I am so disappointed in you right now, don't even think that you'll be allowed out for at least two weeks and no house calls to anyone, not to mention when we get your car back that you'll be banned from that."

Elena felt like screaming, why was her dad acting like such an ass-hat? Okay so she was with Damon Salvatore, it could've been much worse.

"Where is your car?"

"Ummm, at the police station" Elena said slowly.

"What?" Grayson questioned confused.

"My car, it was breaking down so I pulled into the station."

Grayson just sighed "why are you being so rebellious? You're almost an adult Elena, I thought you would be past that phase of your life" he said as he walked out of the room shutting it behind him.

"Yeah right, as if I hardly know what the word 'rebellious' means" Elena spoke out loud to the air.

It was then that Elena Gilbert decided she wasn't a square or a Soc, she didn't know what to label herself as but it sure as hell wasn't an uptight judge-a-book-by-it's-cover type anymore.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~DE~~DE~~DE

"What the hell is wrong with you boy?" Giuseppe Salvatore shouted at Damon across the parlour as he smashed his whisky hard onto the mahogany table.

After Damon had left Elena's house he had circled the neighbourhood for about two hours before finally retiring home, unsurprisingly Giuseppe was still awake and sat in his chair with a bottle of whisky.

"Where is Stefan?" Damon asked ignoring him.

"Stefan is sleeping, like he should be" Giuseppe stood "why the fuck did I just get a call from Grayson Gilbert?" He spat.

Damon sighed then shrugged "I walked the Gilbert girl home and he started to shout out a load of bullshit so I just left him."

"Don't you swear at me son" Giuseppe threatened walking towards Damon.

"You been hitting the whiskey again huh pops?" Damon asked as he shrugged off his leather jacket and began to fold it.

"What are you doing Damon? You're gonna get us fucking kicked out of town! I'm getting sick of this shit with you boy, all you do is disobey and piss off the people of the town."

"What? I do what I gotta do to get some attention, obviously my neglected child hood had an impact on me so what else would I know?" Damon replied snarlingly.

Giuseppe seemingly growled and punched Damon in the face, it wasn't hard enough to split skin or land him on the floor but it still stung like a bitch "like I said, in my childhood I knew violence, why would it be any different now?"

"You fucking carry on" Giuseppe continued to threaten as he picked up the empty whiskey bottle.

Giuseppe had only ever hit Damon once with the whiskey bottle and it was just after his mother had died, Damon cowered away acting a little out of character "now march upstairs and go to sleep or so help me I will fucking bottle you."

Damon wanted to fight, he really did but out of all the people he smashed and roughed about, his father was the only person he just couldn't, wouldn't dare to challenge.

Damon nodded his head and trudged his way up the stairs, he made a quick detour to check on Stefan then carried on through to his own room.

He went into the bathroom and examined his face, there would be a bruise in the morning which was just great. Honestly Giuseppe didn't abuse his children in the way that Damon saw monstrous, he slapped them about a little, punched them on occasion and on the one time hit Damon with a glass bottle but all he could see was that people had it worse off then he or Stefan did.

Damon wouldn't complain though, he knew that Klaus and his siblings barely escaped from their parents and Klaus's problems when compared to Damon's made Damon seem like a whiny little bitch.

So he didn't bother.

Giuseppe sat in his chair staring into the flames of the fire, he knew he was a bad parent, but he couldn't help it. After the way his father used to treat him and his father's father he knew no different, all he saw was his boys, _boys _meant to defend themselves.

There was a knock at the door, Giuseppe frowned it was a couple of hours until dawn who could it possible be he thought.

He slowly rose from his seat and walked to the wooden door, he opened it with great slow effort "Finn Mikaelson?"

"Yes, I have something for you."

"Wait, shouldn't you be in Europe?" Giuseppe asked confused.

"Look I can't be seen here, I have to go before someone alerts my brothers."

"Why are you here?"

"I have some information about the night that April Young was murdered" Finn replied as he handed Giuseppe a folder.

"I don't really know who killed her, it was all a blur but I left the Greasers because of the violence that occurred that night. There are things that the sheriff won't know about that night, things I shouldn't ever be telling you but I got word that the case was stronger than ever so if anyone can put my brother and his friends away, it's you guys. Inside the folder there is some evidence and a little something that I wrote about that night, don't bother me again I am an ex-Greaser" Finn added on the last bit in a threatening manner then walked away from the door and down the gravel road.

Giuseppe just stood there gawking with the folder in his hand and the door still wide open, how the hell did that just happen?

**A/N: Okay I've finally finished this chapter! I know that it's short but at least it's an update huh? So this chapter is basically showing how the members of the council feel about the Greaser's, it also shows you a little about Damon's past and I hope the ending with Finn was a surprise because trust me, that just crept up on me there!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Tested**

_Disclaimer; I own nothing_

**A/N: Hey guys, so I got this PM that gave me a little advice on the 60's and how it seems like I'm trying to do a 50's fic in the wrong era. Well the reason why I'm putting this here instead of PM-ing back is just because I want to let you all know that yeah I do realise that, in chapter 1 the author's note does mention a little about it and to be honest I don't really know what I'm doing with this fic haha I guess I wanted to do a 50's fic but I didn't want it to clash with another DE greaser story on here so I changed it up a bit, but yeah thanks for the PM and don't worry I do realise I'm just not gonna change it up to much because I've already set the character personality's but you know I am disappointed in myself for that massive mistake and to be honest I would change it to make it either 50's or 60's and not a mix of them both but right now I just don't have the time with my other DE fic and possibly SPN one.**

**~~DE~~**

Elena smirked as she rifled through her wardrobe, tossing various items onto the floor until she could find that one thing she had been looking for; go-go boots.

Yeah okay, she was grounded and yeah her dad was really angry with her but with this new found courage and personality that Elena had discovered two nights ago, she was ready to rebel and open up to her true self.

Her father was so unfair with the punishment that Elena thought even her _old _self would have questioned why he was doing this. Jeremy practically didn't have rules to live by and rode on with the motto, like all Greasers 'rules were meant to be broken', it pissed Elena off because her father made her have curfews and do as she was told and do chores whereas Jeremy could do whatever he wanted, not to mention that Elena was after all eighteen.

So that was why she decided that she was going to go to that party at the old Lockwood ruins in the wood, old Elena wouldn't have thought twice about saying no and just sitting back to do her homework which is why it shocked Jeremy when she asked him to help her sneak out at night.

_Last night_

_Elena was putting the last of the dishes away from after tea and Jeremy was sat at the table reading through the sports section in the paper and drinking a bottle beer"hey Jer, can I ask you something?"_

_Jeremy put the paper down and turned to look as Elena sat opposite him with a tea towel in her hand "yeah what is it?"_

"_I need you to help me sneak out tomorrow night" she blurted out._

_Jeremy nearly spat out the contents of his beer "I'm sorry, what?"_

_Elena smirked "well you know that I'm grounded and let's be honest Jer, it's totally unfair and you know it, now apparently there's this party going on tomorrow night at the Lockwood ruins and Caroline told me that everyone is going to be there, I wanna go but I can't escape without your help."_

_Jeremy sat and processed then slowly spoke "what has gotten into you Elena?"_

"_Look Jer" she rolled her eyes "we don't have time for this, are you gonna help me or not?"_

"_Well what do you expect me to do? I wanna go out to that party to, what could I possibly come up with that will distract him for the whole night?"_

_Elena thought for a couple of seconds then a light-bulb lit above her head "cause an accident or something so he gets called into the hospital."_

"_Whoa, whoa Elena! What in the hell? Do you expect me to just walk down the street and subtly stab someone or something?"_

_Elena shook her head "hmm, I don't know – don't you have any gang business to take care of tonight?"_

"_Jesus Christ Elena, where is all of this coming from?"_

"_Look I'm just trying to see where I fit in, come on don't be a hypocrite Jer."_

"_We got an extended date night tonight" Jeremy sighed "Elena I really don't know."_

_Elena hunched in her seat, well that was that then._

_Suddenly as if on cue Grayson came in "tomorrow night there is an emergency council meeting, Jeremy I want you to stay here and with your sister and call in about every three hours, do you understand?"_

"_Yep" Jeremy and Elena said smirking at the same time._

_Shocked and expecting some sort of fight, Grayson just nodded his head and slowly walked out of the room "well then, that's your distraction."_

Present

Jeremy had told her that all Greasers were going to be there, including Damon which Elena was pretty sure she had the hots for.

Looking at her clock she saw it was now five-fifteen, the party roughly started around seven which meant that she had about two hours to get ready.

Picking up the curling iron, Elena began to part her long hair and get to work as she every so often glanced at the outfit that she had set out for herself; a pair of knee-high gold go-go boots, red head band and a lava lamp patterned white and blue dress.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

Damon stood next to Stefan, both boys each had a bottle of beer in their hands. Damon was bummed to say the least that Elena was grounded, he had heard it from Caroline who had told Stefan who then obviously told him.

There was something going on between himself and Elena that he couldn't quite explain, it was kind of like a spark in the night.

Totally unexpected and the only visible flare.

So when he had found out that Elena was grounded he was more than a little pissed, first of all pissed at himself for getting her into trouble in the first place, then second of all pissed off because he wouldn't be able to see her for God knows how long.

Sure, he could sneak in through the window but he knew that she wouldn't be game for something as rebel as that, or at least that was what he thought.

A couple of wolf whistles could be heard in the distance, Damon turned around to see a sexy looking brunette catching the attention of several Greasers plotted around himself and Stefan, not one to lie to himself Damon did actually find her pretty attractive but couldn't shake the fact that he recognised her from somewhere before.

And then it hit him, Elena freaking Gilbert.

"Damon, Stefan" she said beaming with a big but nervous smile on her face.

Damon took in her appearance, she was wearing everything the popular girls these days were wearing, go-go boots and a short fashionable dress.

Damon was observing the fact that every so often Elena would shift uncomfortably and pull the hem of her blue and white dress down as if she was trying to make it longer, which admittedly it was a little too short but hey, who was he to complain?

"Elena" Damon was at a temporary loss for words "I..- um..- I thought you were grounded?" He asked then followed it on with an awkward cough.

"Well I am, my father doesn't know that I'm out, Jer helped to sneak me out, I just couldn't stay in the house grounded over something so ridiculous."

Both Damon and Stefan were shocked "Elena Gilbert, you rebel" Stefan said with a smirk.

Elena just rolled her eyes "well lets be honest here Stef, she never was a pure square anyway" Damon said as he wrapped his arm around Elena's shoulders.

Stefan just chuckled and Elena looked up curiously as Damon slung his arm over her shoulder, was he more interested in her now that she looked more like 'a popular'?

Honestly, Elena didn't know how she felt right now about her whole 180 in attitude, first off she had always been a goody-two-shoes so it was a completely different experience doing everything the _wrong _way. But on the other hand, she had only ever acted like this to impress her parents, Elena wouldn't go as far to say she was like a Greaser (necessarily) but she was no square, it was her fiery personality that stopped her from trying not to search where she truly belonged and it was Damon who tested that theory.

After a couple of minutes of Damon and Stefan talking and Elena just awkwardly standing there, Stefan decided to make himself scarce and go find Kai or Klaus.

Alone, Damon let his arm slowly slip from Elena's shoulders "so Elena, where have you got this personality transplant from and where can I get one?"

Elena smiled then shrugged "well you've always said that I'm not a Soc or Square, and I think that you're right I mean I'm no Greaser but I'm tired of doing everything that's 'right' if you get what I mean?" She said using quotation marks to empathise.

Damon smirked "so you've finally decided to join the dark side huh?"

Elena lightly punched him "shut up, you owe me for bailing your ass out of a jail cell the other night, anyway."

Damon's gaze suddenly went serious "which, I do intend to pay you back by the way, I haven't forgotten and if I had knew it was that much then I wouldn't have bothered asking you to bail me-"

Elena cut him off "Damon, it's okay I don't mind, I have plenty of money and yeah I think the bail was a bit over the top but that wasn't your fault."

Damon shook his head "I will pay you back Elena, but I don't want to talk about this anymore it's Greaser date night and guess who's my date."

Elena rolled her eyes "is it Vicki Donovan by any chance?"

Damon wiggled his eyebrows and pulled on his leather jacket a little "I was thinking more, this Elena Gilbert girl? She's Jeremy's little sis, a bit of a geek I hear."

"Hey! Don't get cheeky Greaser!" Elena said punching him again.

"Whoa, whoa, sorry doll, don't go all self-defence on me now" he said grabbing onto Elena's wrist as she threw small punches.

As he grabbed her wrist he pulled her in closer until they were practically nose to nose, Elena's breathing increased probably about ten times more than usual and Damon just kept an intense stare the whole time.

As Damon leaned in Elena didn't bother to move closer or pull away "Elena?"

Damon gently called out her name, when she didn't respond he took that a sign to pull away, sighing a little as he did so.

But as a surprise to both, Elena grabbed his wrist and pulled him in for a rough and hard kiss, needless to say that when she imagined her first kiss she imagined it to go the way Damon was initiating it to go, the guy leading a nice and gently kiss.

Not the girl, herself grabbing the guy into a ferocious kiss.

Damon was shocked at Elena's sudden feral movement but wasn't complaining in the slightest as he grabbed her face gently and kissed her back just as forcefully.

Even a little teeth and tongue action from both parts was included.

When Elena finally pulled away she looked up at Damon with swollen lips and wide eyes "wow" she barely uttered.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

"Giuseppe, you called this meeting at high emergency, what have you found?" Logan Fell asked at the Founding Families town meeting.

Giuseppe took a deep breath and stood in the centre of the room "a couple of days ago at around about three in the morning I had an unexpected visitor knock on my door" he paused for effect "Finn Mikaelson."

A few 'oohs and oh my God's' were uttered across the room and Logan had suddenly given the old man his completely undivided attention.

"What?" Logan said.

"Is he not in Europe?" Grayson Gilbert asked shocked.

Giuseppe shook his head at the questions being bowled towards him "he just came to my door and gave me this envelope with some hidden evidence on the Young girl case, he said not to continue to look for him because he after all is an ex-Greaser and that he will know because that he knew we were looking anyway."

"Well, hurry what did he say?" Logan said with impatience.

"He said that he doesn't know who the murderer is" Giuseppe opened up the folder "when I first read this I didn't think it was legit because this is pretty hardcore evidence."

Giuseppe held up what looked like two pictures, one of the crime scene and one of a younger looking Damon and Alaric walking away from the crime scene.

"The first is a picture of April dead at the crime scene, which obviously isn't a massive help but the second is of Damon and Alaric leaving the crime scene, they were the last out of the building – the last to see April alive."

"So it was Damon and Alaric?" Grayson asked curiously.

Giuseppe passed around the pictures to the enticed group and pulled out two pieces of paper, one looked like a receipt whilst the other was a full sized A-4 sheet.

"These are receipts that were taken out the day of the murder, its for a gun, the very one that killed April Young, it was taken out by Klaus Mikaelson.

Smiled automatically plastered upon many of the council members at this new found evidence "what else is there?" Logan asked.

"This is a diary entry, it was stolen from Rebekah Mikaelson's diary."

"_Dear Diary; _

_I couldn't believe my eyes, the minute I walked into that factory and all I could hear was her crying out for help. It was __him __that crazy bastard, I knew he would do this he's delusional! So he saw me, and told me to keep quiet but I couldn't so I called Niklaus and he came and there was a battle and he always has to clean up __his__ bloody messes. It was almost like a blood bath, but Nik still lets him be a part of the 'gang', why? Because of that time he saved Nik from that burning fire that started in our house, Nik was forever in his favour and apparently they were as thick as thieves. Finn couldn't take it so he quit the Greasers, not that I can blame him I left also but I'm not a Greaser I'm the sister of feral monsters but although monsters their __**my **__monsters, family is family so I won't give up what went down that night and that will stay with me to the grave,_

_RM."_

Giuseppe read out the extract then passed it on to Logan so that he could proof read "we still don't know who it was but I think that this is evidence enough to draw up some sort of new case."

"Doesn't this bother you Giuseppe, if you know what I mean?" Grayson piped up.

Giuseppe shrugged "If you're referring to my boy, then no I don't care and it doesn't bother me. Damon is hardly my son and if this is the only way that I can rid of him and stop him from ruining my image then I will personally dig up all the dirt on _him _that I can do myself.

**A/N: So, a little more has been revealed on the murder case here's a hint; it might not be who you suspect, so when you review keep guessing! I get curious and love to see who guys think is the culprit;) Don't forget to check out my Supernatural fic and my other DE TVD one, I like my other TVD one with the road that I am taking it I am excited to continue (not that I dislike this one) but I'm like a little demon who feeds of reviews, so keep em' coming!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rebel without a cause**

_Disclaimer; I only own the plot_

**A/N: Sorry about the delay guys but I suppose you all already know what my excuse is haha, well I hope you enjoy this chapter; I'll just get straight into it.**

Elena looked up at Damon, his hand still on her hip, the taste of beer and cigarettes on her tongue from the kiss and Damon's lingered 'wow' still hanging in the air.

Damon's lips suddenly curled up into a smirk "you just kissed me."

Elena looked up again and stuttered "no, you kissed me" she protested.

Damon just chuckled "nuh uh miss Elena, but I'll let that slide if we can get even."

Before Elena could question what he had just said, Damon sealed his lips upon hers in a fiery kiss, pulling in the taste of mint and cherries from her lips.

Elena responded by kissing him back with just as much passion, Damon brought his hands up to cup her cheeks gently as the kiss became softer even though both tongue and teeth were still involved.

They were both so wrapped in each other that they didn't notice the crowds of people running past until Stefan practically screamed in Damon's ear "hey Romeo, we gotta go the fed's are here and there is like a but load of weed somewhere."

Looking behind, Damon observed people running in all directions and a few hippies getting rounded up "shit, we gotta go."

Damon grabbed Elena's hand and they both ran out of the woods, weaving between all of the other running people "wait, what about Jer?"

"Don't worry about him 'Lena, he's a Greaser right? He can take of himself" Damon reminded her.

Silently agreeing with him, Elena allowed herself to get pulled away through the streams of people until the fire from the bonfire faded out and the sirens were a little less loud.

"Is this what every party is like?" Elena asked, a little out of breath once they had stopped.

Damon laughed "haha, honestly this is how every party ends, there is always gonna be a load of pot some where so you just gotta make sure that you can run."

Elena smiled "do you smoke?"

Damon shook his head "would it make a difference?"

"Well no, but you seem well you _are _like a bad boy and smoking pot is bad but yet I don't picture you smoking."

"Yeah, I mean I do smoke sometimes but not pot, I've tried it obviously but I think I'll leave that for the hippies to enjoy."

"Do any of the Greasers smoke pot?"

"Kai does a little, but he's a total weirdo."

"Why is he in your gang again?"

Damon shrugged "I don't know, he just wriggled on in, it's a long story."

Elena nodded and they stood there in an awkward silence for a little while before Damon finally spoke "so about that kiss.."

Elena turned to look up at him "I liked it."  
Damon smiled "good because so did I."

"So does this make us anything?"

Damon tilted his head "I don't know, at least not yet anyway, maybe we should see how this goes" he suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea actually."

"So back when I kept asking you out and you said no, did you really not wanna go out with me or was that the pride talking?" Damon teased.

"Oh shut up Greaser" Elena said his arm.

Damon chuckled "hey, leave the grease out of it!"

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~

Damon and Elena walked the streets for a little while longer until they came across Jeremy, Damon left Elena with Jeremy then proceeded to walk home, he bumped into Stefan right at the front door "Stef, so I see you out ran the po."

Stefan rolled his eyes "of course I did."

They stood outside the porch for a little while longer until Stefan finally spoke "so you and the Gilbert girl huh?"

"Shut up Stef" Damon said as he pushed his brother away.

"So are you playing her for the V-card or what?"

Damon turned back around "are _you _playing Caroline for the 'V-card'?" He retorted.

Stefan snorted "of course I am."

Damon studied his brother then shook his head as he crossed his arms "no you're not."

"What makes you so sure?" Stefan said, also crossing his arms.

"Because if that were true, you wouldn't bother with taking her out on date night."

Stefan chuckled "Vicki comes on date night, and she's like the town slut."

Damon rolled his eyes "well yeah, but that's _Vicki _besides you would have dropped Caroline already because she is playing hard to get."

"Speaking of hard to get,why are you fooling around with Elena Gilbert?"

"I'm not, she's a friend."

"A pretty close friend, one that you make out with."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, shut up Stef."

Stefan just chuckled when the front door opened and Giuseppe was standing on the other end "what are you two idiots doing stood out here like a pair of lemons"?

They both stood silent so Giuseppe spoke again "get in now, I need to talk to you boys about something anyway."

Now curious, both boys followed their father into the parlour.

"Sit, we need to talk."

They both sat and Giuseppe began to pour himself some whiskey "I need you to answer some questions about when April was murdered."

"Dad, that happened a long time ago, why does it need to be brought up?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan I understand that you weren't involved but I need you tell me anything that you may have heard."

"Why do you need to know" Damon butted in.

"It doesn't matter why, all that matters is that a girl is dead and the case has been re-opened."

"Yeah but why?"

"Don't question me, boy" Giuseppe said sternly.

Damon nodded and Stefan just sat still "some new evidence has come to light, and Damon you were there at the crime scene and let's be honest son, there is probably a but load of hidden evidence up in your little brain so I need you to tell me so that this poor girl can get some peace."

"I don't know anything."

"Don't lie to me Damon."

Damon looked up from his seat "I told you, it was a long time ago and anything that would have been important I have already said."

"You are lying Damon, and I won't ask you again!" Giuseppe said as he raised his voice and hand in a threatening manner.

Stefan jumped in "he said he doesn't remember dad."

Giuseppe lowered his hand and look at Stefan with a look of shame "both of you out."

When neither of them moved, completely confused Giuseppe raised his voice again "both of you out, NOW!"

Both boys quickly got up and left the room to retire upstairs to their own bedrooms "I don't understand why dad is going on about that" Stefan said as they walked up the stairs.

Damon just shrugged, deep in thought "me either Stef."

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

Jeremy climbed through the window in the kitchen then extended his hand to pull Elena up after him, once they were both in Elena suddenly cursed "shit, we didn't call him every few hours!"

Jeremy was about to let out a string of cuss words when he suddenly had a thought "there isn't any lights on so he probably isn't back yet."

As if on cue, a pair of yellow car headlights began to shine through the kitchen window followed by the crunch of gravel beneath car tires "shit, Elena get upstairs!"

Elena froze for a couple seconds out of shock but quickly gathered herself as she felt the car engine die down, she ran upstairs missing the first two steps until she skidded into her room.

Meanwhile downstairs, Jeremy was composing himself into a sitting position at the table with a can to try and look normal.

The front door opened and Grayson approached, turning straight into the kitchen "Jeremy, you didn't call me like I asked" he walked up to Jeremy and frowned "you smell like smoke."

Jeremy rolled his eyes "so?"

"So, I thought that you weren't going out" Grayson said suspiciously.

"I had a smoke earlier, in the garden" Jeremy said lying through his teeth.

Grayson nodded in a defeated manner when a bang sounded from upstairs "where is Elena?"

Jeremy quickly stood up in front of his father, "she's upstairs, as you can probably hear."

"well what is she doing? She should have been asleep."

Jeremy shrugged "probably fell out of bed."

Grayson didn't look convinced "I'm gonna go upstairs to check, you should have called me Jeremy and you're acting all shifty."

Grayson bounded up the stairs and Jeremy followed closely behind, to say Jeremy was relieved would be an understatement, Elena was led in her bed with the covers up to her shoulders and eyes closed.

"See, what did I tell you?"

Grayson huffed "what are all these clothes strewn about on the floor for?"

Jeremy shrugged "how should I know? Maybe she got board and was trying on new outfits, I mean she is grounded."

Grayson rolled his eyes and walked out of the room with Jeremy behind him, Jeremy gave a quick look to Elena who silently thanked him and Jeremy just nodded.

"Why were you acting like you had something to hid then?"

"Because I'm a greaser, I always have something to hide" Jeremy said with a cheeky smirk.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

The next morning Damon awoke to a loud banging on the front door, he tried to ignore it by covering his head with his pillow but the knocking would leave.

Huffing he got out of bed in only sleep trousers and began calling out "Dad? Stefan?" He walked around the landing a little while longer and after no reply, he decided that they weren't there.

Traipsing down the stairs he tiredly opened the door with a yawn to see Klaus stood there "Klaus? Why are you here?"

Klaus invited himself in and Damon shut the door whilst sarcastically muttering "come on in."

"Damon, we have a problem."

"What, you run out of hair gel or something?"

Klaus rolled his eyes "this is serious Damon, like the April Young murder serious."

Damon furrowed his brows "last night my dad was trying to question Stefan and myself on that night, what's going on?"

"I got a call from Rebekah last night, as you know she lives in New Orleans and apparently when on his way back from Europe, Finn dropped in to say hello to little sister. He said he was interested in looking at some family albums and what not because you know Rebekah, the one that keeps all of the family treasures. Anyway, he looked and left then when Rebekah was putting the boxes away she noticed her diary from 1964, and the entry she had written about the murder was missing."

Damon sat down to process "and she is like, one hundred percent sure?"

"Damon, of course she is – she said she didn't give anything important away about that night but she's confused as to why Finn has stolen it."

Damon chuckled "that makes two of us."

"Three actually" Klaus said as he rubbed his temples.

"Do you think that they're trying to re-open the case?" Damon asked.

Klaus shrugged "I don't know, but what I do know is that we can't tell anybody anything, just keep to our original stories."

Damon nodded then stood up "so what do you wanna do?"

"I think it's time we pay my older brother a visit."

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

Caroline and Stefan were both walking through the Mystic Park "so, did you have fun last night?" Caroline asked Stefan who had been keeping up an awkward silence.

Stefan shrugged "the same as any party."

Caroline nodded, finally giving up. She had been trying to stimulate conversation for the last half hour but Stefan had been brushing off each attempt every time.

Caroline stopped in her tracks and crossed her arms causing Stefan to stop and turn around "what are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes "what are _you _doing Stefan? You want talk to me and your acting like an ass to be honest so why have you invited me out?"

Stefan walked up to her "now don't cause a scene with a bitchy attitude, you're just paranoid Caroline."

"You haven't seen my bitchy attitude, Stefan" she said pouting as she walked off down the fields.

Stefan stood still for about forty seconds, leaving a big enough gap between them before sighing and finally going after her.

Suddenly a, BSA A65 Lightning motor bike came speeding around the corner, there wasn't really anybody about just Stefan and Caroline so nobody would have been able to predict what happened next.

Caroline saw the motor bike and waited for it to pass before crossing, when the biker suddenly did a one eighty swerve and sped towards Caroline, knocking her down in the middle of the road then racing away through an alley after.

Stefan quickly ran as fast as he could to the middle of the road "Caroline!"

He got to the road and knelt beside her unconscious body "Caroline" he tried again as he took in large amounts of blood which were fastly flowing from her body.

"Stef-Ste."

"No, no shh!" Stefan tried to quiet her whilst looking around for someone "Caroline, I need to get some help."

"N-no, don't leav-."

"Caroline, I need to get help."

"Pl-ease, stay with m-me."

Stefan was stuck in a position when he didn't know what to do, but as if luck was on his side (sort of) the familiar Mustang came around the corner with Klaus and Damon inside.

"Hey, is that Stefan?" Klaus asked from the drivers side.

"Klaus, pull over." Damon instructed and Klaus did so.

They both left the vehicle and ran to the road "oh shit" Klaus exclaimed.

"One of you get an ambulance, now!" Stefan ordered, waving his blood filled hands about.

Klaus nodded and ran down the road to get help whilst Damon sat with his brother "what happened?"

"It was on purpose Damon, a bike – it left the road then swerved back around to hit her."

Damon took in a deep breath, some one really was out to get them "that thing about Rebekah's journal, has Klaus told everyone in the gang?"

Damon nodded and Stefan cursed, anger rising "I know exactly who did this, and I'm gonna kill them."

**A/N: So I guess it's bad luck for Stefan in both fics haha! Poor Stef, oh well I suppose a story wouldn't be good without a little drama eh? Have fun guessing who you think ran Caroline over and why;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Culprit**

_Disclaimer; I own nothing, only the story line_

**A/N: Hopefully this will get more than two reviews haha, make sure to check out my other fics and when reviewing do you think you could let me know if the characters are a little OOC?**

Stefan walked out of the surgery to see Klaus and Damon sat on some chairs in the waiting room "she's gonna be fine, just a couple broken bones – they are gonna let her go in a couple hours."

The boys nodded "you should probably call Elena, Caroline wants to see her anyway but I think it would be wise to let her know what happened."

Damon walked outside to find a pay phone whilst Klaus stayed in with Stefan "earlier in the street, when you said that you thought you knew who did this, who did you have in mind?" Klaus asked Stefan curiously.

Stefan shook his head "it doesn't matter right now, all that matters is that Caroline is okay."

"What's her condition anyway?"

Stefan shrugged "I don't speak doctor so I didn't really understand but I think she's broke an arm and has some bleeding on the brain but they've already sorted it so she should be good to go in a little while."

"You should go and sit with her" Klaus suggested.

"Yeah I might do, we had an argument before the accident though, I don't know if she really wants to see me."

Klaus rolled his eyes "it's Caroline Forbes, she'd be happy to see you on her darkest days. Besides in case you haven't noticed, and by the way I'm not exactly a world class number one love poet – anyway Caroline seems pretty smitten with you."

Stefan studied Klaus "whatever, I'm just gonna go in and see her."

Klaus just chuckled to himself and the left the surgery, passing Damon on the way who was on a payphone, Klaus just nodded and went on his way.

"Yeah, Stef seems to think he knows who ran Caroline over" Damon said down the payphone.

"_I can't believe it, my dad's agreed to let me come and see Caroline but he's insisted to come with me" _Elena said from her house phone.

"Does that mean I'm gonna have to make myself scarce?"

Elena chuckled _"Yeah probably, I don't want him to cause a fight."_

Damon sighed "Stefan won't leave though, he's staying with Caroline."

Elena nodded even though Damon wouldn't be able to see _"I still can't believe that someone would do something like that to Caroline, I mean what has Caroline ever done to anyone?"_

"I have no idea babe, to be honest it's probably got nothing to do with Caroline and more to do with Stefan" Damon said honestly.

"_Well I trust that you'll sort this, I've got to go – see you in a bit."_

Damon hung up the payphone and walked back into the hospital he walked into Caroline's room to see her sat up in the bed, only with a couple of cuts to the face and playing some sort of card game with Stefan.

"So, who's winning then? Soc's or Greasers?" Damon asked chuckling.

Caroline threw a card at Damon "shut up Damon, you're so immature."

"Well it looks like you're well enough to still be horrible to me" Damon commented as he took a seat.

"Just retaliating, tit for tat you know" Caroline retorted.

Stefan rolled his eyes "okay both of you, shut it."

Damon took a look at both Caroline and Stefan's cards "so Stef you're losing huh?"

"Damon, will you go away" Stefan said brushing off his brother.

"Whatever, by the way Elena will probably be here any minute now, but her dad's coming so we should probably go Stef."

Stefan shook his head "I'm not leaving" he said, not looking up from his cards.

"I thought you might say that, just if Grayson gets antagonizing, don't retaliate."

"Why, are you not staying?" Stefan asked, finally looking up from his cards.

"Klaus and I are gonna look more into this secret council business, we're gonna look into why they're digging up you-know-what."

Stefan nodded "you know, Tyler Lockwood has been going around talking about the council, maybe you should talk to him" Caroline suggested.

"How would you know?" Damon asked.

"Well he was gonna tell me whatever 'secret' he has but apparently I'm to Greaser for him to trust anymore" Caroline said using quotation marks when she said 'secret'.

"I can tell you that being a Greaser is way more fun than being a Soc" Stefan said to Caroline.

"It would seem" Caroline said absent-mindedly.

Just then Elena walked in, not long after followed by her dad "hey Care!"

She walked in and gave Caroline a hug then looked toward Stefan and Damon, silently thanking them both.

"Caroline it's good to see you're okay, no thanks to these two I suppose"Grayson said.

"Actually Mr Gilbert, these _two _kinda saved me" Caroline said.

Grayson rolled his eyes "I wouldn't suggest becoming any friendlier with them Caroline, they're trouble and they hurt people."

"Whatever, I'm gonna split – Stefan is staying so play nice children" Damon said as he left, winking at Elena on the way out.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

"This must be getting serious, if Caroline is barely in the middle of this and she got put in the hospital I don't wanna think about what's being planned for the rest of us" Damon said to Klaus as they sat in the parlour of his house.

Klaus took a sip of his whiskey "that council obviously wants rid of us, to bring up what happened all those years ago is a desperate move."

Damon nodded "if they crack this we can all go down, I mean we all played a part in the murder."

"It's my fucking brother, I don't understand why he told them about it, we all agreed not to talk about that night- even he did, he must really hate us huh?"

Damon chuckled "Finn's a douche bag, and he's lucky that his girl's pregnant and needs a dad around else I would've killed him by now."

"That's probably partly why he did it, because he knows that we're not as ruthless as we come across" Klaus said shaking his head.

"Hey, I think we can be pretty bad, I mean look at this whole situation that we're stuck in again."

"True" Klaus took another sip "well I don't know what to do, we could just wait it out."

Damon snorted "yeah, or we could just rat _him _out."

"Don't you dare Damon, you know I can't do that."

"This is pathetic Klaus, he wasn't even spotted at the crime scene so they won't even suspect him, you know the council won't let this go and you know that they'll try and pin it on us, that's life Klaus, life."

Klaus rolled his eyes "don't get so melodramatic, they don't have anything on us – there is nothing they can do."

Damon sighed and took a sip of his own whiskey "you don't think that he was the one who ran Caroline over?"

"Honestly I don't know, I don't think that he would stoop so low."

"I beg to differ, you know that Stefan's gonna kill him, why is he here anyway? None of us like him, hell you hardly like him."

"Yeah I know, but I owed him one and now it's too late to get rid of him."

"Well he's fucking crazy" Damon said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go meet up with my girl" Damon said shrugging.

"Your girl?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Shut up Klaus, you know the way out" he said pointing to the front door.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE  
"So how did things go at the hospital?" Damon asked Elena as they sat together at a park bench.

Elena shrugged "my dad was dropping hints for Stefan to get out of there but he just ignored them, Stefan actually acted really well."

"So why did your dad go in with you anyway?"

"Well I'm supposed to be grounded, right now he thinks that Jer is picking me up from the hot dog restaurant."

"Wait so your telling me that he didn't trust you to go to the hospital alone but he trusts you to go to a hot dog place?" Damon asked chuckling.

Elena sighed "yeah I don't get it either."

"You know I still can't believe that someone would do that to Care, I mean what has Caroline ever done to anyone?"

Damon shrugged "I don't know but I'm not gonna lie to you I do have a theory I think it has something to do with the Greasers so you need to watch your back Elena."

Elena shivered "what do you mean?"

"I don't know but I'm pretty sure Caroline was targeted for involvement with Stefan."

"So I would for how I act with you?"

Damon shrugged once again "not just that, but also because you're Jeremy's sister."

Elena nodded "well Caroline is coming out in a couple of hours, I could tell my dad that I wanna spend the night with her but instead I could meet up with you."

Damon chuckled "how rebellious of you Elena."

"Don't be an ass, you know it's the only way."

"Yeah sure, if you want – we can meet here at like six?"

Elena nodded "sweet, well I should probably go now but I'll see you tonight."

Elena kissed Damon on the cheek "see you later doll."  
~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE  
Elena arrived back home after meeting Jeremy in town to make it look like he had actually picked her up from the hot dog restaurant. They both walked in together and Grayson was sat on the couch "'Lena, can talk to you for a minute please" he requested as Elena looked to Jeremy who just shrugged.

She walked into the living room curiously "what about?"

"I'm going to lift your grounding ban tomorrow evening providing you stay away from the Salvatore's."

Elena sighed "why do you hate them so much?"

"Because they tear our town apart Elena, you don't know half of what they do – you should see the things that go on in meetings about those Greasers, it's terrible."  
"But they're just humans father, and not all of them act that way anyway."

"If your talking about Damon Salvatore you can think again because right now we are re-opening a murder case which has him as the prime suspect."

Elena looked on confused "a murder case?"

"Elena you know I can't tell you what happens at these meetings, they're private."

Elena sighed, she'd have to ask Damon later "can I see Caroline tonight? I know I'm still grounded but she's just been hit by a car and everything and I think she could do with some company."

Grayson sat and thought for a minute "but then your grounding might as well be lifted tonight."

"Yeah but dad, this is a bit different."

"Fine, you can see Caroline until nine then I need you to come straight back and I mean it."

Elena nodded "Okay, I'll see you later tonight then."

Elena left the house and drove through town till she got to the bench, she didn't feel bad for Caroline because Stefan had said that he would stay with her, everyone thought it was a miracle that Sheriff Forbes was allowing Stefan to stay with Caroline but it was probably down to the fact that she felt bad that she was one of the last people to know about Caroline's accident.

When Elena got out of the car she could already see Damon walking up "hey doll."

"Hey" Elena said as he walked up and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"So what do you wanna do?"

Elena shrugged, "I don't know whatever you want, but can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?" Damon asked as they walked.

"I was talking to my dad earlier today and he let slip that on the council they're re-investigating an old case, a murder one that apparently you're the prime suspect in, is it true?"

Damon sighed "yeah it is, but it's not what you think – it wasn't me Elena."

"Well what's going on? Is that why Caroline got hurt?"

"Probably, which is why you need to be careful."

"Damon, just tell me please."

"Elena, I didn't do it, but I was there and I withheld a lot of information from the police which is why I need to be careful myself."

"So this is really serious Greaser business?"

"It happened a long time ago but the council really want to get rid of us, so they are digging the case back up and Klaus's brother just gave them some old evidence."

"Why would he do that?" Elena asked surprised.

"It wasn't Kol or Elijah if that's what you're thinking, it was Finn, I don't know why he did it but it's put Klaus, Alaric and myself in real hot water."

"So which one of you did it then?" Elena asked.

Damon looked into the dark night sky, making sure that nobody was around "it wasn't us, it was someone else."

"Who, I won't tell Damon you can trust me" Elena said seriously.

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll have to tell you from the beginning else it won't make sense."

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Haha, so the culprit will be revealed next chapter guys, review who you think it is.**

**-Side note, I can't believe Nina has quit TVD I mean in my opinion I never really liked Elena to be honest and I know I'll get hate for this but Nina never really bothered me anyway, I think it'll be interesting to see how they do Season 7 without Nina I just hope that people don't automatically stop watching because Nina has left, I mean it deserves a chance right?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know who did it**

_Disclaimer; I own nothing_

**A/N: Here is the chapter you've all been waiting for guys, by the way I'd like to thank you all for the support you've been giving me throughout my experience on writing fics, I know I moan a lot about the lack of reviews but you know I'm great full that I at least get some oh and any Bamon shippers can check out my newest fluffy one-shot if you like;) **

**Lastly, Delena shippers do not threat! I will continue to write Delena as well as Bamon so please don't forget about little old me and think that I'm going to the 'Bamon' side because that's not true haha, I 50/50 ship them both the same to be honest;)**

Damon and Elena both sat at the bench that they had agreed to meet at earlier in the evening "Elena, for some reason I trust you and I don't know why but I just do so I need you to promise me doll that you won't tell anybody what I'm about to tell you."

Elena nodded her head, she couldn't help but agree with what Damon had said about the trust – she felt a bond with Damon herself that she couldn't quite make sense of but she trusted it and with that she trusted Damon "I promise Damon, I won't tell a soul."

Damon scanned the area once more for any prying eyes and once he was satisfied he began to tell the story "it was October 8th, 1964 I was only seventeen at the time in fact we were all pretty young; Rebekah was sixteen, Klaus was almost eighteen, Elijah twenty, Kol a young sixteen, Finn twenty two and Alaric eighteen. Klaus was already feuding with another Greaser gang in Georgia, the top guy Marcel apparently was giving him problems, Klaus and Marcel always used to do shit to each other you know? General Greaser stuff like threats, fist fights and the occasional tire slashing – the ironic thing was that they were often fighting over Rebekah, Marcel had a thing for Rebekah and Klaus didn't like it one bit not that I can blame him" Damon took a deep breath through his nose and Elena just continued to listen.

"Anyway, Rebekah broke it off with Marcel because she couldn't take the fighting any more – her brothers were always in a fight with Marcel's gang and she couldn't handle the blame. Marcel didn't think it was fair for Rebekah to leave him over her own brother although I suppose it does make sense that she would, so one night on the 6th of October late at night Marcel set Klaus's house on fire and obviously Klaus was inside."

Elena was shocked "gee, how did Klaus get out?"

Damon chuckled "here is where it gets real interesting."

"So Kai, used to be in Marcel's gang once upon a time but he said that he always wanted to be in with Klaus and not Marcel. So when Klaus's house was on fire guess who was there to save him?"

"Kai" Elena said gasping, this whole story was knew to her.

Damon just nodded his head "so Klaus was barely conscious in the living room of his house inhaling about one hundred packets of cigarettes worth of smoke when good old saviour Kai bust down the door and got him out."

"So that's how Kai joined your group?"

"Yep, Klaus said that he owed Kai his life so Kai requested to be in our gang, so he did and here we are" Damon explained.

"And that is what the council is flapping about over?"

Damon snorted "oh baby, that's just the epilogue of our story."

_**October 8th 1964**_

_Rebekah Mikaelson was on her way back from cheer-practice when she noticed the lights of an abandoned factory switched on, apparently there was going to be a groovy party happening at one of the factories tonight but Rebekah hadn't been invited. She looked down at her cheer-leading attire and shrugged "a party is a party right?" She said to no one in the empty atmosphere as she strolled down the path to get to what she thought was a high school party._

_When Rebekah got to the main doors of the factory she knew that there was no party present, there was no smell of marijuana or chatty people inside so what was it that made Rebekah go inside anyway?_

_Rebekah Mikaelson was not afraid of anything or anyone, she was a Mikaelson and was the only sister to four of the toughest guys around. Despite her innocent look with her cheer-leading outfit and young age Rebekah thought herself as tough and fearless which was actually very true. The screams echoed throughout "please stop! Someone help me! Stop!" Rebekah could hear them loud and clear and that was why she opened the door._

_She walked in to see April Young tied to a chair and beaten with none other than Malachi Parker, Kai turned around at the sound of the doors slamming closed and took a visible breath of relief at the sight of Rebekah "Hey Bexs! You wanna help me to shut this bitch up because whatever I'm doing isn't working."_

_Rebekah approached them and spoke in her thick British accent "Kai what the bloody hell are you doing?" She asked as she looked down horrified at the bloody girl with tear stained cheeks and wide eyes._

"_Do you wanna know what she did? She's a whore Rebekah, she's been fucking half of the football team behind my back" Kai growled with a delusional smile._

"_I didn't even know that you two were a couple" Rebekah said exasperated._

"_Well little whore here wanted to keep it a secret, said it made it seem more forbidden but know I know why, it's because she's a slut and didn't want to put a label on it"Kai shouted causing April to whimper._

_Rebekah was traumatized, in her time with Marcel she had heard that Kai was a bit of a character but she would've never thought he was like this "this isn't right."_

"_Well you better keep quiet about it Rebekah, I mean it" Kai threatened._

_Rebekah shook her head "I need some air" she said dashing out of the room._

_Rebekah's house wasn't far from the factory probably about three minutes away, so she ran as fast as she could getting there in record time "Nik! Niklaus! Elijah!" She called out for her brother's the minute she entered the house._

"_Rebekah?" Both her brothers questioned in sync as they took in her out of breath posture "what is it, sister?" Klaus asked._

"_It's Kai, he's bloody crazy."_

_Rebekah explained to her brothers and Klaus signalled for Finn and Kol to come with them after calling Damon to let him know "I swear if he's killed her I won't know what to do" Rebekah exclaimed._

"_Hush Rebekah, we're going to deal with this now" Elijah said as they all entered the factory._

_Kai looked up as the doors opened but once again let out a breath of relief "Rebekah, you brought your brothers I had feared you had outed me."_

_Klaus walked up to Kai "Damon and Alaric are also coming, what in hell are you doing Kai?"_

_Kai sighed "I just explained this to Rebekah, she is a whore she needs to be punished."_

"_Okay, but you can't just kill someone because they hurt you Kai, let her go just let her go and we can sort this out" Klaus tried to reason._

"_If I let her go, she'll go straight the cops – you don't understand you are young this bitch needs to pay for her sins."_

_Damon and Alaric had entered when Kai was in mid-speech "but we're all sinners Kai, we are Greasers probably committed every sin there is."_

"_Damon how nice of you to join the party, looks like the whole gang is here actually so you can help me after I'm done" Kai said as he raised his fist and punched April hard in the face causing her to scream and splutter blood every where._

"_Fuck" Rebekah accidentally uttered out "you can't let him do this."_

"_Rebekah, hush" Finn warned as he took in this completely delusional person._

"_I have seriously had it up to here with this Greaser crap" Finn said in an angry tone._

"_Well I'm sorry if this poor girl's mis-fortune is bugging you" Kol said to his eldest brother._

"_Enough" Alaric cut in before any arguing could progress "Kai, you need to stop what you are doing before we stop you."_

_Kai then looked to Klaus "what are you gonna do exactly? Kill me? You owe me Klaus, you said you owe me your life remember? Besides one body is easier to hide than two."_

_Klaus sighed "Kai this is murder, it's fucking crazy."_

"_Murder comes with being a Greaser, it's practically in the description" Kai retaliates._

_Damon approaches Kai and now that he is closer to the girl he can hear her softly crying "don't you think she's already paid?"_

_Kai looked at April and slowly shook his head "no."_

"_Fine then" Damon said before delivering a punch to Kai's face, Kai stumbled a little but didn't fall he straightened his jaw and sighed._

"_It didn't have to be this way" he said as he punched Damon in the nose causing blood to flow freely._

"_No, no this is not happening" Elijah said as he approached Kai trying to calm him down but some how ended up with a punch being delivered to his abdomen._

"_Kai stop it" Klaus said as he tried to restrain him "you won't win against all of us."_

"_I can try" Kai said as he punched Klaus splitting his lip causing more blood to spurt making the whole situation look like a blood bath._

_Damon stood up and gave Kai a hard right hook, Kai delivered Damon with a blow to the stomach and Klaus stood back up taking Kai down to the ground. Klaus had tucked his gun down in his pants, he had only brought it the other day for protection as he found himself officially a Greaser but Kai ripped it from his jeans and kicked Klaus back._

_Kai stood and cocked the gun back taking the safety off, whilst the guys were fighting Rebekah and Kol untied April from the chair she was barely conscious so they handed her to Alaric who picked her up bridal style._

_Kai pointed the gun at Alaric and April while Klaus and Damon stood from the ground "put her down , if I miss you could get hit" Kai warned Alaric._

"_No, Kai put the gun away" Alaric said as Klaus approached Kai._

"_Kai don-.."_

"_Fine then" Kai said as he pulled the trigger back and shot April dead in Alaric's arms._

_Rebekah couldn't help but scream as the trigger went off and by instinct Alaric dropped the lifeless body, Alaric's abdomen and arms were soaked in blood and he looked like a serial killer._

_Kai tossed the gun to Damon meaning the gun now has his prints on it "I'm so sorry Klaus, this was the only way."_

_Elijah pulled Rebekah into a hug and at some point Finn had left "he won't tell anyone, but we need to deal with this" Kol said as he walked up to the dead girl._

"_Alaric and I will deal with the body and the weapon since our prints are all over her, well Alaric's are and mine are on the weapon, Klaus you deal with Kai."_

_**Present – February 19th 1969**_

"Oh my gosh" Elena didn't really know what else to say after Damon had explained everything to her.

"But the best part is that Kai wasn't actually placed at the scene, nobody saw him enter or leave – the gun and body would have both mine and Alaric's prints on, nobody knew Kai and April had been dating and none of us said anything" Damon finished of with a small smirk.

Elena shook her head "so he literally got away with murder whilst you and everyone else are being accused of being murderers."

Damon shrugged "well I guess we were kinda accomplices, Alaric and I hid a dead body and everyone had to withhold information from the police."

"Damon, my father said that you were a _prime _suspect that means they are trying to pin this on you, they will probably arrest you soon I mean how did they even drag this back up?"

Damon chuckled "Finn told my father some stuff and my father told the council, don't worry about it doll I know what I'm doing" Damon said as he slung his arm over her shoulder.

Elena was stuck between a rock and a hard place, she didn't want to tell anybody but she needed to help Damon and the others clear their names, her father was the only one capable of doing anything to change this, should she tell him or not?

* * *

Stefan sat with Caroline in her bedroom (door open of course) playing board games, currently they were playing snakes and ladders and even though Stefan found the game so boring he couldn't deny that he was in love with the smile it was bringing to Caroline's lips.

It was a quarter to nine and the time had gone so fast "what did you mean back at the hospital when you said Tyler might know something?"

Caroline shrugged "what I said I suppose, Tyler didn't tell me anything but I know it had something to do with the council" Caroline suddenly looked up from the game "what is going on with the council?"

Stefan sighed "I don't really know, but you need to be careful real careful in fact, I'm picking you up to take you to and back from school – we're carpooling."

Caroline cocked a curious eyebrow "why would you do that?"

Stefan felt like a jerk, Caroline was surprised that he would offer to do a nice thing in favour of her "because I care about you Caroline."

Caroline looked a little taken aback but before she could say anything her mum called up the stairs "Caroline, it's time for Stefan to get back" Caroline rolled her eyes and they both stood from the bed.

"I'll walk you to the door" she said as they got to the bottom of the stairs, she walked Stefan out onto the porch "are you walking home?"

"The fresh air is good" Stefan stated "night doll" he said as he leaned in to give Caroline a kiss.

Unlike the others, the kiss they shared this time was tender – it was sweet and meaningful instead of needy and lusty, when they pulled away Stefan looked a little shocked at the sweet gesture that he had just initiated "good night" Caroline said as he softly left the porch and walked down the street.

Stefan walked down the streets and onto the route that lead to his house, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about Caroline and how their relationship had suddenly changed and it was all because Stefan had decided to grow up and give Caroline a chance.

He walked down the path in the moonlit street until he came across a clear struggle, in the distance there were two men in the middle of a fight and one of them was literally getting punched into the pavement Stefan rushed over and punched the guy on top surprising him. He helped the guy on the floor up and gasped in surprise "Damon?"

Damon spat out some blood and they both turned to see his attacker "Kai, what the fuck do you think you are doing?" Stefan asked practically seething.

"Your brother told the Gilbert girl about what really happened that night in '64, I know you weren't involved then Stefan so you really shouldn't bother getting involved now" Kai said as he cracked his knuckles.

Stefan shook his head and lunged for Kai punching him the jaw, Damon had obviously got a few punches in giving Kai a bloody nose and no doubt some memorable bruises but Damon looked way worse off. Kai straightened up and sighed as he punched Stefan hard in the face and then threw a handful of salt into his eyes so that he couldn't see, with Stefan momentarily distracted and Damon in no shape to fight back, Kai ran off into the night.

"Holy shit" Stefan swore "where the fuck did he get salt from?" He questioned aloud which caused Damon to chuckle.

Once Stefan had recovered he let Damon rest his weight on his shoulder and moved them both to a nearby bench "how the hell did he get the drop you?"

"I don't know, I just dropped Elena off at her house and I was on my way home when he like literally jumped out of the fucking bushes and started punching me" Damon explained as he snorted some blood back up his nose, "that and he's like twenty nine in November, giving him a nice seven year age advantage on me."

Stefan sighed "what did he mean when he said that you told the Gilbert girl, what did you tell Elena?"

"I told her about what happened" Damon said cringing as he pushed on his probably broken hand "she kept questioning and I trust her."

"Damon are you retarded? She'll tell her father and he'll tell the whole council then we'll all be fucked!"

"Yeah but we won't though will we Stef? Even if she does, which she won't but if she does only Kai goes down, Alaric and I might get a couple years for hiding the body so what? It's just time Stefan, and you weren't even there I mean what were you like eleven?"

Stefan shrugged "It's more than just time Damon."

"Yeah we'll see, come on I think my hand's busted I need to get it fixed."

Stefan chuckled "get it fixed huh?"

**A/N: So know you know! Nobody suspected it was Kai (well those who reviewed guesses) so I'm hoping that was a nice surprise, not much DE but a nice Defan scene at the end so I hoped you all enjoyed that a little more. Next time I think we'll have something along the lines of Damon talking to Klaus and Stefan talking to Tyler whilst meanwhile Elena contemplates what to do with her new found information.**

**Just a few more chapters to go guys!**

**Also I just read that someone reviewed to me that 'Bamon' is sick and I'm sick for promoting it, pfft get a grip xD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Stirring the Pot**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

**A/N: Wow so I just finished my science exams which were a total dick in the ass xD, I've also just finished watching American Horror Story and oh my Lord Evan Peters is a solid 10xD Not to mention that Orange Is The New Black just came back on for S3 oh and that Supernatural finale though, don't even get me started on The Originals one!**

**Now that I have updated you with my TV schedule I will proceed on with this suspenseful fic, it's been so long I bet you've all been getting antsy for this chapter to come up – well wait no more!**

**~~DE~~**

Damon and Stefan both walked out of the surgery together, Damon had just gotten his hand wrapped up into a cast and his wounds tended to under the excuse of 'falling down the stairs' which the nurses didn't buy for one minute but were to tired and uninterested to question the real reason as to why a battered up Greaser needed medical attention so late in the night.

"So, looks like you took a real beat then" Stefan commented as they walked around the block, Damon still holding a tissue to his nose just in case.

"Shut up Stef, he's got like seven years on me and he fights dirty – I'd like to see you get jumped literally from some psycho out of the bushes" Damon replied as he shoved the tissue up his nose to clog the bleeding.

Stefan shrugged "still though, you only got like one punch in and he got away you know I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to torch our house down tonight."

"You know that you are really not helping and you're just being a giant ass-hole" Damon said to his brother with an eye roll.

Stefan nodded his head "yeah okay, but seriously though what do you wanna do because I really don't think it's gonna be safe at home."

Damon contemplated this for a second "what about dad?"

Stefan turned to look at him "do you really care?"

Damon remembered the other night when his dad had hit him "not as much as I probably should" he admitted.

"So you go and find Klaus tell him what's happened and I'll go home and tell dad-."

"You can't tell dad, he won't care you just need to make sure that Kai doesn't get in the house."

Stefan nodded his head "this has got pretty damn fucking serious, like the past has literally came back to bite us in the ass."

"Me Stefan, it's came back to bite _me _in the ass" Damon corrected as he clapped his brother on the shoulder and made a turning to go down Klaus's road.

When Damon made it to Klaus's house he knocked several times on the door waiting for him to wake up and answer it, when he did eventually answer it he looked pissed "Jesus fucking Christ what do you want and why do you look like you've gone ten rounds with a block of cement?"

Damon let himself in ignoring Klaus's questions "we have a problem."

* * *

Elena couldn't sleep that night, she found herself tossing and turning with thoughts of Damon's past in her head. In all honestly she didn't know what to do with the new found information, what Damon had told her was something that she would never have expected to have been told by anyone and now that she knew about the whole murder cover-up she felt racked with guilt at the fact that April Young hadn't found any justice for her cruel murder and now that Elena had the power to give that justice she didn't know if she could. She had dragged herself into the situation by becoming involved with Damon and deep down, hell, on the surface she knew that being a Greaser hid many secrets let alone getting involved with one and having to keep quiet about anything told or witnessed.

After a couple more minutes of failed attempts at trying to sleep she left her bed and began a trek down the stairs, she went to the fridge to get a glass of milk and bumped into her brother almost letting a scream "Jesus Jer, what are you doing?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes and gestured to his hand "having a smoke, why are you up?"

Elena shuffled her feet "just couldn't sleep, it's the warm weather you know?"

Jeremy snorted then spit a load of flem out of the window which caused Elena to wrinkle her nose in disgust "how could you be too hot when it's the middle of February almost March" he said looking out of the window absent mindedly.

Elena was a bad liar and both herself and her brother knew it "just something on my mind" she replied as she nervously gulped her milk.

"There isn't anything too bad going on in your mind that you can't tell me, just tell me Elena" he said flicking the rest of the cigarette out of the window.

"Damon told me something earlier and it's still on my mind, that's all" she replied as she drank the rest of her drink.

"Well what did he say?"

"That's the thing, I can't tell you – I promised him that I wouldn't tell anybody" Elena admitted.

"Why would Damon tell you Greaser stuff anyway?"

"Because I asked him to and I suppose that he just trusts me" Elena said not really too sure herself.

"He's probably smitten with you then, that son of a bitch" Jeremy said frowning a little.

Elena couldn't help but giggle "I can't tell you what he said but he did tell me about what happened that night in '64 and it was some heavy stuff and now I'm not entirely sure if I wanted to know anymore" she answered honestly.

Jeremy didn't know what to say and was silent for a moment, on one hand he was pissed that Damon had told his sister such a big secret considering she used to be like a Soc but on the other hand he was surprised at how smitten that Damon was with her "well what are you gonna do about it then? Because honestly you can't date a greaser and not expect to get burdened with heavy secrets."

Elena sucked in a breath "we're not dating..-"

"Bullshit, maybe not officially but it Damon's mind you are as good as dating – might as well be married with how much he apparently trusts you."

"Jesus Chris Jer, I'm not going to tell anybody about what happened I'm just a little confused at the moment" she said running her hands through her hair.

Suddenly a voice sounded from the hallway making both Elena's and Jeremy's blood run cold "what did that boy tell you?"

Elena turned to see her father in the doorway and although Jeremy was always rebelling against his father, right now, he had never seen his father so crazy looking and couldn't bring himself to open his mouth "father it was nothing-."

"Elena Gilbert, I swear to God that if you do not tell me what that Greaser told you – I will drag your brother to the police station and turn him in all of the crimes that he got away with in the past month alone."

Elena was shocked at her father's behaviour "why are you acting like this?"

"I am sick of Greasers taking over this town, taking over MY family – you two are going to start talking or so help me this will be the biggest mistake that you will ever make."

* * *

"Shit, and why did you tell Elena again?" Klaus asked, going over the detail where Damon confessed that he had told Elena about in 1964.

"Is that all you got out of the whole fucking story that I just told you?"

Klaus rolled his eyes "of course not, but what are we supposed to do about it? Kai is out to get all of us no thanks to you by the way and with the council holding us by the bollocks there isn't really much we can do."

Damon sighed "we're Greasers, since when do we give a damn about the consequences?"

"Since we got older?" Klaus questioned not really knowing the answer himself.

"Look, I know that he saved your life and all and that you owe him a debt but that happened a long time ago now Klaus! Besides he saved you from a fire that he no doubt lit himself and then murdered a girl which you helped him cover up with and now it's coming back to bite us in the ass, if anything I would say that he owes you one" Damon said exasperatedly.

"Shit" Klaus muttered as he ran a hand over his face and through his hair.

"You are Klaus freaking Michaelson, we're not gonna let no Kai dick-bag Parker fuck up our entire life's, it's time to get back."

"That was a very motivating speech Salvatore, now what do you propose we do? He could stitch us up easily and blame the murder on us with all the evidence lying around, in fact if a barrage of police come barging in now I won't be surprised."

Damon chuckled "I don't know what we should do, but considering he is the _actual _murderer there should be something that we can find."

Klaus sat racking his brains "well we don't have time to think up master plans because he is out there fucking up shit as we speak so we should probably think back hard to that night and what we can do."

* * *

Stefan decided that he would take a detour and go to Tyler Lockwood's house first, usually he would think twice before pounding down the mayor's house in the middle of the night except this time he knew that Tyler's parents had gone away on a cruise leaving little old Tyler home alone.

Stefan continued to bang loudly on the door until he saw a light flicker on, he waited patiently on the porch and Tyler opened the door cautiously with a baseball bat in his hand "what are you doing here, _Greaser."_

Stefan just rolled his eyes and grabbed the baseball bat out of Tyler's hand, startling him "I'm not gonna hurt you unless you continue to act like a jackass."

Tyler looked on curiously "so you're not going to hurt me?"

"Well it's the reason why I came here, I need some information and you're gonna tell it to me" Stefan said nonchalantly.

Tyler snorted "why would I tell you anything? You're the reason that this town is falling apart, you and all you're other thug friends."

"Well, if you don't tell me then I _will _hurt you so I guess it's optional just one of the options ends a little more bloodier but probably more fun" he said picking his nails and leaning against the door frame.

Tyler looked like a little pit bull Stefan thought, he seemed all high and mighty and scared off the majority of the weaker people but then when someone bigger and more advanced than him comes in, he seems to cower away "fine but I'm not inviting you in."

Stefan shrugged "fine."

"What do you wanna know?"

"Caroline told me that you know something about the council, would you care to share that information?"

"Caroline is such a fucking snake-.."

"Watch your mouth, dog" Stefan quickly snapped back effectively shutting Tyler up.

"Why would Caroline tell you anything anyway? Last I heard you were treating her like shit and that it probably wasn't going to last long."

"Well things change, like the amount of unbroken bones in your body will unless you tell me what you wanna know" Stefan threatened.

"Look, I can't really tell you – it's top secret like top, _top _secret and if you find out then I will be in big trouble and I would prefer to stay out of trouble" Tyler said putting his hands up as a sign of metaphorical surrender.

"Well if you really did want to stay out of trouble you wouldn't be sprouting out shit about a big secret that you knew."

"I haven't told anyone yet, besides it was just _you lot _that aren't supposed to find out" Tyler said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"So what part of spreading a rumour around a High School made you think that it wouldn't get back to me? Or anyone else in this small shitty community?"

Tyler sighed "whatever, I can't tell you."

Tyler began to shut the door but Stefan jammed his foot in then yanked the door open violently and effectively scaring Tyler "if you don't tell me then I'll just go and ask Matt, they maybe his sister – then I'll ask your dad and see if he knows anything then I'll see your mum and then finally I will come back and see if you have grown the balls to tell me you're little sleepover secret, do you understand what I am saying?"

Tyler gulped and nodded "cat got your tongue or am I gonna have to split and come back another time?"

He shook his head "look, I don't really know a lot about it – no body really explained it to me but I started to bring it up now because of that murder case thingy. Anyway, on the 3rd of October 1964 I was trying out for football when your dad came up to me, he asked me if I knew this girl called April and I said yeah because she was a cheerleader. It's not a big deal really, I don't know why it seems like it is...-"

"Spit it out now Lockwood or the next thing coming out of your mouth will be your teeth."

Another nervous gulp from Tyler "he just asked me if I knew about April's reputation and I said no, your dad then told me that apparently she was known for sleeping around with a lot of people and that she could have STI's so I should just stay away from her, and that's it."

Stefan cleared his throat "did you tell anyone?"

"I told a couple people, I mean not really-."

"Lockwood I swear to God-."

"Okay, I told the rest of the team and I don't know if it leaked out into the village, it was just something stupid but then she turned up dead and I felt bad for spreading the rumour."

Stefan clasped his hands over his face and breathed out through his nose "shit" he muttered, October 3rd was only five days before the murder, Kai had murdered April because he had said that she was a cheating whore and it was all because Tyler had the spread the fake rumour, that Stefan's own father had planted into his head.

"Fuck" he muttered before bounding of the front porch and running down the street, leaving Tyler standing there looking all confused.

* * *

Damon and Klaus had been sat thinking for about twenty minutes now and couldn't come up with anything logical "well fuck, if we can't get him locked up then maybe we should just kill him ourselves."

Klaus chuckled "yeah because that wouldn't be mysterious or anything."

Suddenly the front door swung open and a heavily panting Stefan rushed into the living room "what is it with you two coming here in the middle of the night looking like you've just been in a fucking boxing match?" Klaus questioned as Stefan looked as though he had been training for about four days straight.

"You two will never guess what I just fucking found out" Stefan practically growled out.

Damon stood up suddenly as he took in his brothers rage "whoa Stef, I thought you were supposed to be guarding our house and making sure our shit bag father didn't get burnt in his sleep?"

Stefan shook his head "he can die for all I care and I hope he fucking suffers, you know why Kai killed that girl?"

Klaus nodded "he said she cheated on him or something?"

"Bullshit, Tyler Lockwood spread a fake rumour about which obviously got out to Kai who ended that girls life for nothing."

"That shit head-" Klaus began but Stefan cut him off.

"That's not the best part, it isn't just Lockwood's fault, it was our father – he told Tyler to spread to rumour and I have no fucking idea why."

"Holy shit" Damon said as he paced the room.

"Why does this have to be a massive fucking conspiracy theory?" Damon continued on "what the fuck man, I mean – shit."

**A/N: To be continued haha! So no Kai in this chapter and unfortunately no Delena but next time we will have both and possibly a show down or at least a show down with some characters not guaranteed to be Kai! I hope you liked this chapter and I hope people are still reading this, till next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Secret Weapon**

_Disclaimer; I own nothing_

**A/N: Okay, so here we go, we all know that Kai is the crazy murderer and that April died for nothing, we also know that Giuseppe planted the lie into Tyler's head but we don't know why, so coming up in this chapter is a new character who is canon in The Originals so whilst reading this don't forget to review what you think and now we finally find out how Jeremy and Elena respond to Grayson's shocking outburst.**

**~DE~**

Damon Klaus and Stefan sat in Klaus's living room pondering what there next move was gonna be, "you know, there could be a bright side to all of this" Damon suddenly said as they all sat in pondering positions.

"Are you mad?" Klaus questioned "we're all completely fucked and you're going on about a bright side? You must've smoked some of that hippie dope."

"Shut up, what I mean is the council do have us in a bad place however, now we know that dad was covering a secret we have something on him" Damon said.

"Yeah, but we don't know what he was hiding" Stefan interjected.

"But he was hiding _something, _the council are onto us because of what happened with April Young but if we can find out why dad planted that bullshit in Lockwood's mind then the case is invalid and he will become a suspect because he triggered off Kai in the first place."

"Actually that's quite a good idea, just the problem of finding out what exactly that secret is" Klaus said as he stood up and began pacing.

"You know there is one other person we could ask for help.." Damon trailed off as he also stood.

Klaus looked at Damon and shook his head "absolutely not, you know the rules Damon, she's not getting mixed up into this – ever."

"Okay, okay" Damon said as he raised his hands in surrender "do you happen to have any tissue? My nose is bleeding again" he asked.

Klaus nodded his head and left to get some tissue whilst Damon turned back to Stefan, holding his nose "you know that she can help us, she can get us the information we need."

Stefan shook his head "Klaus said no Damon, if he wanted to bring her into this he would have asked her for help when this all started."

Damon sighed seemingly defeated as Klaus walked in and handed him a box of tissues "maybe one of us should go back to your house, make sure that your father is still alive if we want any chance at getting some evidence against him" Klaus suggested.

Stefan nodded "Kai knows that we're onto him which probably means that we're against the clock with whatever he is plotting, I'll go back to the house try and question dad a little, Damon you should call Jeremy let him know, our ladies are in trouble if what happened to Caroline is any indication we need to keep them safe, Klaus call your brothers, we need every one on board for this."

* * *

Elena clenched and unclenched her sweaty palms "daddy, it's nothing important I swear-."

"I don't care Elena, I told you to stay away from the Salvatore's he shouldn't have told _you _anything" Grayson growled.

"Don't you think you're over reacting, threatening to take me to the police station and screaming the house down? She spoke to Damon, it could have been worse" Jeremy said shrugging even though he felt nervous himself.

"I am getting sick of the two of you lying to me all the time, at first I thought it was a phase after your mother had died but clearly I was wrong, you both think that you can trample over me with your Greasers and rule breaking façades but right now you are not the children that I raised, I don't even recognise the pair of you anymore" Grayson seethed.

Jeremy attempted to bravely roll his eyes "did you ever stop to think that maybe it's not just us? Maybe when it was just me you thought that I was a bad egg but when Elena starts getting involved it's a different story."

Suddenly the phone began to ring and Elena had a feeling that it should be answered, however now was not the time "that's it we're going down to the station, I've been too soft on you boy, maybe a trip down the station will finally sort you out" Grayson said as he grabbed Jeremy's arm.

Jeremy tried to shake from his grip "what are you gonna turn me in for? You don't exactly have any evidence" Jeremy argued.

"Just stop it!" Elena cried out "I don't understand why you and all the other council members hate the Greasers so much, they don't do such terrible crimes that we should be locking our doors!"

"Murder Elena, murder! These people are murderers and they need to be stopped-" Grayson began.

"I know the story and I know that they're not, you and the council members have just twisted it to suit you when you don't even know what really happened" Elena screamed back at her father.

"So that's what he told you huh? You know the April Young story Elena, and you will tell me everything you know before I-."

"Before you what?" A voice said from the door way, "the door was open so I thought I'd just let myself in" the guy said from the shadows "so it seems Damon told you the story which just won't do, he really shouldn't have done that." None of the Gilbert's had a clue who was standing in the shadows and all three of them had just paused in their places as if in a play until the guy in the shadows pushed the door in an attempt to close it and finally stepped away from the shadows.

"Kai" both Jeremy and Elena said at the same time, Kai stood wielding a knife between his two hands.

"You know, it's a shame that you had to be here Jeremy, us Greasers should stick together but something tells me that you're not gonna wanna be on my side after this."

* * *

Damon was stood at a payphone in the freezing cold trying to get call the Gilbert residence but no one was picking up "come on, come on" he said as he redialled the number again, Damon told himself that she was probably asleep and didn't want to answer the phone so late - it was after all about three in the morning but something was gnawing at him saying that something just wasn't right.

"Shit" he muttered finally hanging up as he began to make his way to the Gilbert residence, Kai was still about in town that much Damon knew, after getting a good battering in the street a little less then a few hours ago Damon almost felt guilty for not going to see Elena first even though logically that didn't really make sense as he needed to go to the hospital and see Klaus.

Damon finally made his way to the Gilbert house which was dark like all the others on the block at three in the morning, he walked up to the porch and was contemplating on whether to knock so early when he noticed that the door was actually open Damon pushed the door open and snuck in as quiet as he could, if he didn't know any better he would've said that they were asleep but he did know better.

Damon walked into the kitchen and was shocked to see the sight before him, Jeremy was knocked out onto the floor unconscious and Grayson was tied to a chair as Elena tied him whilst Kai sat on a chair, the knife still in his hands. "Now you tie your daddy up nice and good, and don't try pulling any tricks or someone is getting cut" Kai said and as if to demonstrate his point he gave Jeremy's body a small kick.

Elena was trying to hold in sobs as she tied her father up tight "now Elena, it's rather unfortunate that Damon had to drag you into this mess however-."

"Oh just shut up" Elena said, that fiery spunk that Damon had fell for coming up "this has nothing to do with Damon, I'm Jeremy Gilbert's sister, no matter which way I wanted to go, Soc, Square or Greaser I still would have ended up here" she said, a few stray tears rolling down her face but a look of defiance still there.

"Well" Kai said with a smirk "not necessarily true, Jeremy wasn't there when April got killed so he wouldn't have had to get involved with this, if you don't want to pin the whole blame on Damon maybe you should blame it on daddy dearest for digging up the past where it should have stayed buried" Kai said anger taking over as he back handed Grayson hard causing Elena to involuntarily scream.

Damon decided that now would probably be a good time to intervene "okay well I think that you've sent the memo maybe now is a good time to pack up and leave."

Kai suddenly turned around with the knife in hand just barely skimming Elena's face which caused Damon to cringe "you have the most terrible timing" Kai said shaking his head "the rules were don't tell anybody and what did you do? You told Elena Gilbert, out of everybody, Elena _Gilbert" _Kai said stressing her name.

"Well maybe if you hadn't have killed someone we wouldn't be here right now at all, you are a psychopath Kai, crazy" Damon said as he walked into the kitchen, Kai stepped in front of him with the knife.

"Back off Damon, this is your mess I'm just providing the clean up" Kai said whilst pointing the knife at him.

Elena looked at Jeremy who was stirring on the floor, Grayson was sporting a terrified look and Elena couldn't help but think that if her father and the rest of the council would have just left the Greasers alone then none of this would be happening, but on the other hand Kai deserved to be punished for his crimes and this April girl did deserve justice for her unnecessary death.

"Klaus should have just left you the night that you killed that girl _we _should have left you" Damon said, not afraid of Kai even though he had a knife.

Jeremy had woken up and now that Damon had Kai's undivided attention Jeremy had quietly stood up and signalled for Elena to start untying Grayson, she began to untie him quietly whilst Jeremy went searching for a weapon "it's too late now what's done is done, if you're not gonna help me clean this up then you'll have to be part of the mess that I dispose of" Kai threatened.

Jeremy had found a rolling pin and snuck up behind Kai just quick enough to club him causing him to fall to the ground, "dad you and Elena get out, leave now" Jeremy instructed as Damon nodded his head silently agreeing.

Grayson began to pull Elena out but she couldn't help protesting "no dad stop, Damon – what happened to you?"

Damon shook his head "Kai got to me a few hours earlier I'm fine, leave before he wakes up go and find Klaus or Stefan they will help you."

Just as they were about to leave Kai reached out a hand and pulled Jeremy to the ground about to pull his knife out before Damon pulled a gun cocking off the safety "you brought a knife to a gun fight Kai, give up" Damon stated as he pointed the gun at Kai's head.

"Fine" Kai said affectively giving up as Damon began to pull the gun away, Grayson was making his way toward the front door like a coward Damon thought but didn't really care.

"Go Elena, Jeremy and I will take care of it, please" Damon begged as he stood up straight, Elena quickly approached him and pulled him for a kiss.

"Don't kill him, if you do then there's no coming back" he kissed her back then nodded his head "stay safe Jer" Elena uttered as she dashed out of the room to join her father.

"Right you little shit, now that you've basically outed yourself to a council member I would say that-" Damon couldn't finish his sentence as Kai stabbed him swiftly through the abdomen and quickly sprung back up, hitting Jeremy hard with the back of his fist.

"Sorry didn't quite get that, you two are useless excuses for Greasers and both deserved that, I guess I'll see you on the other side Damon that wound looks pretty deep and I don't think that Jeremy is getting you to any hospital in the state that he's in, all passed out _again _and what not", Kai picked up the knife and swiped it onto Damon's shirt, the red blood easily staining his white T-shirt, "I hope Stefan sees more sense then you did" he concluded as he proceeded to walk out the back door.

* * *

"Tell me Stefan what Damon has fucking told you, before I beat it out of you boy!" Giuseppe screamed at his youngest son, Stefan had came home to his father typically drinking whiskey by the fire, he had delighted in the shock on his fathers face when he knocked the glass straight from his hand and had began demanding answers on how he knew April Young, he delighted in the fact that it was him questioning is father and not Damon as he felt like he deserved justice for the way Giuseppe had treated them both as children and brushed them to the side, of course Damon would've loved to be doing what he now was but Stefan just felt that little bit of what he liked to call ripper inside of him indulge in getting back what his father was always taking away from him, power.

"Damon hasn't told me anything dad I've got my own resources, other cowards in this town like you that aren't oppose to spilling secrets when threatened."

"You are a bully Stefan, I had thought you better than this – going around and threatening those weaker than you-."

"No dad, that's you, you bully me and Damon all the time you run a council that bullies the town people and is coming up with lies and bullshit to run us Greasers out of town and most of all when she was alive you bullied mum, you're that much of a dick that when she died you didn't you even care, so you are gonna tell me what happened to April Young and how you knew her before I tear this town apart by asking every single person that you've ever spoke to if they know any of your dirty little secrets" Stefan bit out, every ounce of anger over the years spilling over his words.

Giuseppe stood and clenched his fist "you've no right to question me on what happened during a time that you weren't even aware about, as far as I'm concerned I have no sons you and Damon are as dead to me as your mother is and you deserve to rot as the Greasers you are."

Before Stefan could even open his mouth to argue unexpectedly his father raised the whiskey bottle and smashed it across Stefan's face knocking him to the ground unconscious "I told you that you and Damon are as good to me as dead, and I meant it."

Kai was about to enter the Salvatore residence and keep up on the promise that he told Damon before he had left his body until he had heard the argument from inside, Kai stood by the window and peered in listening as Giuseppe and Stefan argued about April.

Kai couldn't really understand why Stefan was accusing Giuseppe of knowing April Young, how would those two possibly be tied? He continued to listen until the shattering of glass sounded and he could just make out through the window Stefan's body slumped on the floor, well that was one job taken care of for him he thought at the unexpected twist.

Kai made his way to a telephone box and dialled Klaus' number, on the second ring Klaus answered _"hello Damon? I've been trying to find you, I've been looking all over the neighbourhood-."_

"Hm, not Damon, Kai actually."

"_Why are you ringing me?"_

"Because we're buddies? The baddest Grease in town."

"_Shut it Kai, I know what you did."_

"What a shame, I figured as much anyway which is why I'm calling, confess to the murders or die."

"_Excuse me?"_ Klaus asked down the phone, confused as to where this conversation was going.

"Stefan, Damon and Jeremy are currently or permanently incapacitated so unless you want to join them confess to the murders, the evidence is all on you and Damon anyway with Damon out of the way all that's left is you."

"_What the hell have you done Kai?"_

"Not important, all you need to know is that either you or Alaric are getting banged up tomorrow evening so just confess or you'll be joining the others" with that Kai hung up with a sickly smirk on his face, next on his agenda, Kol Mikaelson.

* * *

Klaus swore loudly as he began to smash things around his living room, Elijah walked in confused "what are you doing Niklaus?"

"He's done it, Kai the fucking psychopath has stitched us up for the April Young murder and I have no idea what he's done to Stefan, Damon or Jeremy and I can't find them anywhere."

Elijah copied his younger brother as he swore then began contemplating for a moment "it might not be too late you know, there is one more last way that we can use to try and catch Kai."

"What is it Elijah, please share with the rest of the class" Klaus said impatiently.

"We can call her, from New Orleans she can help us Niklaus" Klaus began shaking his head but Elijah continued "you know I don't like it but there's no other way, unless you want to give up now."

"We promised her that she wouldn't be involved in this, not after what happened last time" Klaus said as a last attempt.

"I know brother I know, but we're all out of options, it's time to call Freya, it's time to ask our big sister for some help."

**A/N: More suspense then haha, but don't worry I won't take so long to update next time, I promise! Just to put your minds at ease, Damon isn't dead he's just been gravely injured, so what do we think Freya's role is in all of this? Can she help them prove their innocence before Kai goes after Kol and Giuseppe goes to the council? And what is Giuseppe's connection with April, is it that much of a big secret he had to knock Stefan out because of it? Wait until next chapter so that we can start to answer some of these questions and hopefully find out Giuseppe's connection to the murder.**


End file.
